


Io ti salverò

by Illunis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ora Stiles non era un grande esperto in astronomia e tanto meno in – come poteva definirlo – bestialogia, ma se era sopravvissuto in mezzo a zanne, artigli, lupi con strane e malsane – in particolare per lui – voglie di carne e sangue una volta al mese e lucertole troppo cresciute, un motivo c’era: il suo infallibile istinto spostato con la sagace e intuitiva mente. Se questa felice unione iniziava a strillargli che c’era qualcosa che non andava bene, chi era lui per non assecondarla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. È solo la luna

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Evany Thyla  
> Capitolo: 1/6  
> Avvertenze: Slash, violenza (leggera, per conto mio), forse OCC per Erika, Boyd e Isaac. Devo dire che non li ho ancora inquadrati bene, non mi sento del tutto a mio agio nell’usarli. Ditemi voi come mi sono venuti o/  
> Contesto: post seconda stagione – tagliate quei minuti in cui si vedono Boyd ed Erika lasciare il branco -, nessun riferimento a quella seguente per il semplice motivo che non l’ho vista.  
> Wordcount: 1612 (fdp)  
> Prompt: #7 Diamoci un taglio di clicheclash e #06 Luna della tabella 12 storie, Natura di diecielode.  
> Disclaimers: Ovviamente non sono miei, fidatevi che se lo fossero stati si sarebbe notato dalla quantità di scene sterek in più.  
> Note: Tutto iniziò dal mio desiderio di scrivere una fic stile Cappuccetto Rosso, insomma è quasi d'obbligo per questo fandom, e non so come sono finita a scrivere questo. Che non centra nulla con l'idea iniziale. Uhm, forse la parte nel bosco. Forse. È da molto che non mi cimento con una storia a capitoli, sappiate che l'ho quasi finita e che quindi non c'è il rischio d'incorrere in una long incompiuta o/  
> Il titolo l'ho preso dall'omonimo film di Alfred Hitchcock, registra che adoro.

1\. È solo la luna  
   
« Oggi il meteo ha una sorpresa per noi, vero Mike? » il bianco sorriso televisivo donò il posto alle lentiggini del collega rubicondo, un sorriso meno tirato, quasi veritiero.  
« Esattamente Valery. » Nonostante l’occupazione da parte di un gran morso di pane tostato e marmellata la bocca di Stiles fece notare il suo poco interesse per le successive parole. Il padre, dopo aver assaporato il suo caffè, gli ricordò chi aveva il controllo del telecomando. « Ma andiamo con ordine, prima il dovere e poi il piacere giusto? »  
Il trillo della voce dalla bocca calcatamene rossa fece volare al cielo i chiari occhi del ragazzo e ingurgitando voracemente il resto del pane si allungò a tostarne un altro. Davvero molto interessante venire a sapere che era previsto sole, sole, sole, un po’ di nuvole e nel fine settimana un bel temporale estivo, no, sul serio, un paio d’occhi per guardare fuori dalla finestra non li aveva, e senza un tizio con un inizio di calvizie e seri problemi di colesterolo non saprebbe come cavarsela fuori dalla porta di casa, davvero.  
« Potrò mai guardare il meteo senza il brusio della tua voce? » lo rimbeccò il padre, seguendo il frenetico cercare del figlio fra un anta e l’altra « si può sapere cosa stai cercando? »  
« Credevo ti piacesse sentire la mia voce, in fin dei conti si può dire che sei stato tu a darmela quindi se non ti piacesse sarebbe come se mi avessi fatto un regalo che non ti convincesse e non è una cosa da fare, no? » Il tutto detto fra il tostapane, il frigo e la sedia su cui alla fine si era seduto.  
« Sì, non è da fare. » lo guardò, ormai talmente abituato ai discorsi del figlio da riuscire tranquillamente a seguirne il presunto filo logico « mi lasci comunque seguire il meteo, figlio? »  
« Certo. »  
Portò anche la propria labile attenzione sul lentigginoso giornalista, concentrandosi più sull’esaminarne la figura – come faceva quando voleva esercitare le proprie capacità d’osservazione – più che il contenuto. Fu solo con le parole ‘eclissi lunare’ che la voce dell’uomo entrò nel suo cervello. Si bloccò, la fetta azzannata a pendere fra i denti, assorbendo ogni parola e spalancando sempre più gli occhi.  
Ci sarebbe stata un eclissi lunare e – fortuna delle fortune – sarebbe stata totale proprio nella zona di Beacon Hills. Stiles sapeva, con un istintiva certezza, che qualsiasi cosa potesse significare per le creature zannute sarebbe stato qualcosa di molto brutto per lui e gli altri normodotati.  
« Uhm, papà, credo proprio di dover andare a fare una ricerca… » parlò direttamente alla televisione, gli ingranaggi della mente già oliati e funzionanti, s’alzò e per poco non sputò l’ultimo boccone quando quel portatore di disgrazie dell’uomo in prossimità di calvizie li avverti che si sarebbe verificato, come d’altronde in ogni eclissi lunare, un fenomeno alquanto suggestivo.  
« Il nostro satellite, per approssimamene poco più di un’ora, dal suo usuale colore bianco passerà ad un suggestivo e direi romantico rosso » ed era così entusiasta quell’incosciente, si disse Stiles, mangiando a due e due le scale, gli sarebbe bastato sapere a memoria le battute del Signore degli Anelli per capire che la luna di quel colore portava solo ad una cosa: sangue, e tanto.  
   
« Ehi, ehi, frena! »  
« Frena? Ti rendi conto che l’eclissi sarà fra due giorni? Due » calcò talmente tanto la parola che Scott dovette allontanare il cellulare. Uggiolò, chiedendosi perché gli era toccato in sorte un amico con la brutta abitudine d’alzare il tono quando era agitato – cioè quasi sempre – e un udito estremamente fino.  
Maledì Peter Hale e la casualità della sua scelta.  
« Praticamente fra non meno di… uhm… trentanove ore. Trentanove fatidiche ore perché a parte la storia del “più cattivi, più forti e più sanguinari” non ho scoperto altro su quello che dovrebbe succedere a te e agli altri! » girò la sedia della sua camera, un braccio ad enfatizzare il discorso – come se servisse dare un maggior tono alla voce – e imprecò vivacemente quando si vide quella brutta faccia del suo migliore amico a occupare la finestra.  
« O mio Dio, che avete vuoi licantropi? Le porte vi schifano? O è solo una delle orrende conseguenze del frequentare quel pazzo di Derek? » Scott tentò - l’ingenuo - di rispondere, ma prontamente l’altro lo informò che sapeva già qual era la risposta. L’ultima, ovviamente.  
« Stiles, respira. » scese dall’infisso, fissandolo negli occhi, le mani sulle spalle in una delicata stretta. « Nonostante tutto quello che abbiamo passato e la storia degli Alpha non siamo ancora morti, cosa vuoi che sia un eclissi lunare di qualsiasi colore possa essere? »  
« Scott, sei il mio migliore amico e ti voglio bene, non avercela a male se ti dico che credo che i muri abbiano capito più di te. »  
« Okay, bene, se proprio insisti sulle tue teorie » e sì che insisteva, non era un sprovveduto come qualcun altro « lo chiederemo domani all’allenamento a Derek, no? È un lupo mannaro dalla nascita, saprà se un eclissi comporta qualcosa di diverso o meno per noi. »  
« Se avesse un minimo di buon senso ve l’avrebbe già detto. » l’accusò – ovunque fosse – con un dito ammonitore, lasciando poi in pace l’argomento (perché passare la mattina di una bellissima giornata di fine agosto a parlare di Derek non era nella lista dei suoi passatempi preferiti) e sommergendolo su come avrebbero dovuto affrontare la prossima stagione di lacrosse.  
   
   
La mattina si era ben presto trasformata in pomeriggio così come questo in sera, ma per quanto il cielo mutasse di tonalità Stiles rimaneva insistentemente incatenato a quel nuovo problema.  
Più volte si era ritrovato a rimpiangere di non aver fatto una copia dell’archivio informatico della famiglia Hale, certo ogni volta che Derek e quel psicopatico di suo zio maltrattavano Scott e il branco – perché potevano chiamarli allenamenti, ma a guardarli più volte era stato tentato dal chiamare il WWF – lui passava le ore a divorare le parole di quella rara fonte d’informazioni, e sì disponeva di una buona memoria, ma erano davvero troppe le pagine e troppi gli argomenti, la maggior parte di gran lunga più interessanti e introvabili rispetto al già conosciuto licantropo.  
E no, dannata curiosità, non si sarebbe fiondato a sbavare davanti a casa Hale pur di attingere a quel succulento Bestiario. Non avrebbe sbavato davanti a nessun Hale per nessun motivo si corresse il ragazzo strozzandosi con i suoi stessi pensieri e l’acqua che stava bevendo. Sì, beh, poteva ammettere che ci sarebbero state una fila di persone davanti a quella porta se avessero saputo cosa si celava dietro - anche lui aveva gli occhi, non era cieco! -, però questo non voleva dire che doveva aggiungersi anche lui a quella fila immaginaria, sì, certo ad essere onesti in un paio di occasioni aveva lasciato sciolte le briglie della sua fantasia (la sua di fantasia era un vero e proprio stallone da quanto era ben sviluppata) e della ragione, perché era solo da pazzi poter pensare che andar lì e attaccarsi al fondoschiena di Derek per appurare se era consistente come sembrava fosse una buona idea.  
Era da folli.  
Come aver immaginato che sapore potesse avere la sua pelle, quella maledetta volta in cui era entrato in camera sua con un acquazzone fuori e la maglia di Derek in faccia quando questi lo informò che avrebbe preso, di nuovo, una sua maglia.  
Ed era rimasto ben dieci minuti davanti alla sua cassettiera, il torace nudo e tante piccole gocce birichine a cadere, lentamente e con malizia dai muscoli.  
« Va bene, va bene. » sbottò nel silenzio della stanza, quando s’accorse dove i suoi pensieri erano andati a finire, nonostante il casto inizio « sono bisessuale, d’accordo? » abbandonò la camera, probabilmente era colpa di quell’ambiente a cui erano legati troppi ricordi ambigui che era finito su quell’argomento, fiondandosi in cucina, le lancette gli avevano detto che poteva già iniziare a preparare la cena, sfogliando il ricettario della sua memoria.  
Vi trovò il padre, accostato al lavabo, una tazza fumante appoggiata sulle labbra e gli occhi su di lui.  
« Te l’avevo detto che non potevi essere omosessuale. » che si traduceva in un sì, ti ho sentito e va bene qualsiasi cosa, basta che mi porti a casa qualcuno.  
« Oh, bene adesso ti metti a spiare i miei pensieri? »  
« Figlio, se ti metti ad urlarli non sono più pensieri. » s’aprì in un sorriso, seguendo il frenetico acciuffare di stoviglie e utensili del minore Stilinski; non era mai fermo il suo bambino – ed era così cresciuto in quei mesi che in una stretta al cuore chiamava il nome della moglie e gli faceva notare quanto era diventato grande – doveva sempre far lavorare le mani e la bocca, continuamente, e quel costante rumore dei suoi passi, del fruscio dei vestiti e delle sue parole era la dolce melodia d’una canzone che gli ricordava giorno dopo giorno che la sua amata viveva in loro figlio.  
Guardava i suoi occhi e vi scorgeva ogni gesto, parola e secondo d’amore che avevano vissuto nell’abbraccio della donna che gli aveva donato il più bel regalo della sua vita.  
« Sono sempre i miei pensieri. » ribeccò Stiles, guardando il mesto e dolce sorriso del padre. « Ehi, tutto bene? »  
« Sì, va tutto bene. » bagnò le labbra di caffè e chiedendogli cosa avrebbe fatto per cena si lasciò inondare dalle sue lunghe frasi e dal famigliare battibecco che fece nascere quando si dimostrò contrario a quella quasi dieta vegetariana a cui lo costringeva.


	2. Briciole di pane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Vi lascio già il secondo capitolo dato che il primo è più un prologo che un capitolo vero e proprio, ma non abituatevi i prossimi saranno a cadenza settimanale (a meno che non arrivi a scrivere gli ultimi due) e saranno più ricchi di eventi \o/

2\. Briciole di pane  
   
Le scure mani della notte gli accarezzavano il volto mangiandone la metà non baciata dalla luna, alta e quasi piena, il respiro del cielo s’intrufolava giocoso nel cotone chiaro della maglia e il respiro caldo s’alzava un poco più rapido del solito dalle sue labbra dischiuse. Portò i piedi sulle tegole di quella casa che spesso si era trovato a frequentare, e alzò il volto all’astro della notte di cui era schiavo, per quei attimi in cui permise al respiro d’acquietarsi. Leggero s’avvicinò alla finestra spalancata, gli occhi sovrannaturali percorsero guardinghi ciò che costudivano i muri e l’udito frugò l’aere fino a trovare il costante, lento alzarsi e abbassarsi del torace dell’umano per cui era venuto.  
Un lieve ringhio - non desiderava svegliarlo - fermò l’ombra di suo zio sul tetto.  
« Fa presto, abbiamo tanto a cui pensare. »  
« Lo so. » non lo guardò neppure, si lasciò cadere dolcemente sul legno della camera, ai piedi del letto.  
Stiles sorrideva nel regno dell’inconscio, il viso voltato verso il candore del muro, una mano stretta attorno al lenzuolo e una gamba fuggita dal leggero lino. Lettere senza senso fuggirono alle sue labbra - nemmeno addormentato riusciva a stare zitto si disse Derek - un piccolo sorriso, incredulo gli schiarì il proprio volto e forse fu quello a dargli la forza d’avvicinarsi a quel caotico umano, a quella fonte inesauribile di parole e concetti a cui si era, lentamente e inaspettatamente, legato.  
In quei giorni liberi per Stiles, ma pieni per Derek di doveri verso il branco infinite volte si erano trovati a fronteggiarsi, parole su parole, a controbattere, a deridersi e a guardarsi e lo capiva, da come cercasse il suo sguardo e il suo consiglio e da come Stiles non s’impressionasse più alle sue minacce e da quanto spesso cercasse un contatto, che si erano legati in un modo così stretto e naturale da ricordargli, dopo così tanti anni, cosa significasse fidarsi incondizionatamente di qualcuno.  
Era ridicolo, lo conosceva da poco più di un anno dannazione, ma il lupo nel suo petto gli urlava furente di dargli retta: Stiles non avrebbe condotto quel che restava del suo cuore a bruciare, Stiles non l’avrebbe tradito, perché - gli spiegava ringhiando l’istinto – non vi era nulla di più importante per lui della famiglia e dei suoi amici. Ma poi lo zittiva, quel insolente, con quale arroganza s’alzava a suo amico quando non aveva fatto nulla per lui come tale? Come poteva professare una tale calunnia quando ciò che più desiderava era riempirsi i polmoni del suo odore, certo che il suo solo ricordo l’avrebbe condotto fuori dalla pazzia in cui stava per calarsi?  
Il corpo di fronte a sé si agitò un poco, il viso frusciò sul cuscino e si voltò verso l’accorto spettatore, la morbida bocca socchiusa. Un ticchettio strappò Derek dal scrutare quel volto e lo portò a infastidirsi della fretta dell’uomo oltre la finestra.  
Accarezzò con il verde brillare dei suoi occhi per un ultimo, lungo respiro Stiles e ritornò nelle fauci dell’oscurità con l’unica compagnia di suo zio e dell’incertezza del ritorno.  
   
   
Lentamente, come il germoglio di una pianta dopo l’incendio d’un bosco, la dimora degli Hale si stava spogliando delle vesti tragiche per indossarne quelle più luminose e pulite della vita. Stanza per stanza il legno venne messo a nuovo, le pareti ridipinte e mobili di nuova fattura vennero posizionati per volere di Peter Hale a cui la rinascita aveva tolto il buon senso, gli aveva detto il nipote, il giorno in cui gli aveva riso in faccia quando questi l’avvertì del suo progetto, dato che stabilirsi in una casa il cui indirizzo era conosciuto da tutti i loro nemici era un enorme idiozia; e alla faccia della prudenza Peter dedicò una buona parte del suo tempo alla rimessa a nuovo cosicché a metà estate il primo piano poteva ritornare a fregiarsi del titolo di casa.  
Stiles sedette sull’enorme divano, al suo fianco vi si mise Lydia attenta ascoltatrice dei suoi resoconti sulle avventure canine e delle informazioni del Bestiario, e accese il portatile.  
« Hai mai avuto la sensazione che tutto questo » indicò con le mani la stanza, la casa « facesse parte di un piano? »  
« Intendi la ristrutturazione della casa? » specificò la ragazza, cercando di intuire la parte del discorso che il frenetico compagno di scuola aveva omesso di dire ad alta voce.  
« Sì, esatto. Non è sospetta? Insomma perché impuntarsi così tanto nel rimettere insieme un rudere quanto è più sicuro e conveniente spostarsi da un’altra parte? A parte il legame emotivo, anche se trattandosi di quel psicopatico dello zio di Derek non crederei molto alla scusante dei ricordi, quell’uomo è un manipolatore nato, probabilmente appena si alza la prima cosa che fa è progettare complicati e cervellotici piani per conquistare il mondo. »  
« Non voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa fa la mattina » mise in chiaro, guardando Stiles malamente e indicandogli il computer quando questi chiese d’immettere la password. « E quale sia lo scopo della ristrutturazione mi pare ovvio. »  
« L’unione del branco? » digitò il codice con dita veloci e imparate dalle innumerevoli volte che l’avevano fatto.  
« Esattamente. » gli sorrise, compiaciuta « Vedo che la mia vicinanza ha fatto bene al tuo cervello confusionario. »  
« Dovresti stargli accanto per un intera vita per sistemarlo » sbottò entrando Jackson, cingendo le spalle della sua ragazza « ma ti consiglio di non farlo, la sua stupidità è contagiosa. Guarda Scott. »  
Dalla cucina il sopracitato li fece partecipi del suo disappunto, seguito dall’occhiataccia quando riemerse dalla sua ricerca di uno spuntino e fece capolino in salotto.  
« Se doppiamo parlare di stupidità tu sei il primo della lista. » ricambiò Stiles in vece dell’amico, che nel dirsi concorde lanciò come pegno una delle poche cose a base zuccherosa trovata nell’altra stanza.  
« Un lecca lecca? Che se ne fanno quei due di un lecca lecca? » se lo rigirò fra le mani la sfera bianca e marrone cercando d’evitare d’immaginare cosa si poteva fare con quel dolce, perché erano cose da non pensare in pubblico. Iniziò a scartarlo, finendo inevitabilmente a litigarci, finché Scott glielo strappò di mano incidendo con un affilata unghia la plastica ingarbugliata.  
« Quello che fanno le altre persone? » Jackson glielo disse cose se stesse spiegando l’utilità del fuoco a un idiota. Probabilmente per conto suo era davvero così.  
« Oh, sì, certo… prova per un attimo ad immaginare Derek che succhia un lecca lecca. »  
 _Pessima scelta del verbo pessima scelta del verbo._  
« Non lo voglio nemmeno immaginare. »  
« Non puoi! » scattò Stiles, occupando la bocca con l’oggetto della diatriba, deliziandosi del frizzantino sapore di coca-cola. Circondò la gustosa palla con la lingua e ne accarezzò ogni anfratto e rugosa piega, seguendo a mala pena il susseguirsi delle battute di quella piccola parte del branco che era già arrivata per l’allenamento. Succhiò avidamente il sciogliersi della sfera per poi farla uscire dalle labbra che si impressero del suo sapore. Si sedette sul tappeto davanti al basso tavolino che ospitava il portatile, così concentrato nel leccare e gustarsi il dolce da non accorgersi del silenzio che lo avvolgeva.  
« Scott McCall, come hai solo potuto immaginare di nascondermi questo segreto! »  
Lydia Martin era allibita. Fece uscire la voce in un tono alto e pungente, provocando il sobbalzare della maggior parte dei presenti che si voltarono a guardarla, uno di loro leggermente spaurito.  
« Quale segreto? » pigolò, frastornato dal sguardo serio e risentito della cotta secolare del migliore amico, il quale stava cercando di capire cosa era successo.  
« Come sarebbe dire quale? Qualcuno in questa stanza a parte me si è accordo che Stiles è rimasto zitto per più di cinque minuti di fila? »  
Come se avesse appena rilevato che l’oggetto del discorso era in realtà un alieno le due teste poco pensanti del gruppo scattarono in sincrono a guardarlo.  
« Ehi, non si può nemmeno godersi un dolce da queste parti? » iniziò l’arringa della sua difesa in cui voleva far entrare un paio di testimonianze e innumerevoli prove a suo favore, ma il tutto si perse con il scattare delle teste licantrope e il succedergli del rumore di pneumatici. Non che la venuta del resto del gruppo l’avrebbe distratto dalla suo imminente monologo, fu solo la dolce tentazione – subito sfamata – della sfera che teneva in mano a desisterlo dal proseguire.  
   
La perplessità s’espanse a macchia d’olio quando un più cupo – notò Lydia – Peter Hale li informò della mancanza, per quella sessione, del loro Alpha. Non vi era nulla per cui preoccuparsi, precisò il più vecchio del gruppo alle domande dei giovani, Derek sarebbe rimasto assente per i prossimi tre giorni, ma loro non potevano nemmeno lontanamente pensare di poter saltare un solo secondo d’allenamento.  
Se da una parte un coro di proteste proruppe dalle gole, dall’altra, dove a quanto pare la casualità dell’esistenza e del DNA aveva posto più materiale deduttivo, si era formata una silenziosa nidiata di dubbi e sospetti.  
Stiles conosceva abbastanza bene il lupo e Lydia era abbastanza intuitiva d’averne compreso l’indole per chiedersi, entrambi, cosa in realtà stessero nascondendo gli Hale.  
« Andiamo a leggere qualcosa. » Voltò la ramea chioma, imperiosa, pochi passi e sentì quelli di Stiles seguirla.  
Un paio di occhi accompagnò, da lontano, lei e il ragazzo: erano attenti e fiduciosi d’averli posti – a loro insaputa – sulla giusta strada. Suo nipote era uno stolto a poter credere d’uscire da quell’arcaico rituale privo d’un ancora più forte della sola, incostante rabbia.  
   
« Okay, non so te ma io non credo nelle coincidenze. » martoriò l’ormai piccolo globo del dolce con i denti, frantumandolo nervosamente « Prima viene fuori che ci sarà un eclissi lunare, poi che questa – oltre tutto – sarà piena, perché si sa non potevamo farci mancare nulla e Derek sceglie, guarda caso, proprio di farsi una vacanza nei tre giorni di luna piena, partendo giusto il giorno prima dell’eclissi! E non è mai andato in vacanza! L’unico motivo per cui conosce l’uso degli occhiali da sole non è per la spiaggia, ma per fare il figo! »  
« Hai per caso notato » appianò la gonna sul retro delle cosce, sedendosi sul divano « che quando ha precisato la durata dell’assenza di Derek ti ha fissato? »  
« Uh? Sì, perché? »  
Sospirò, affranta, per quanto il ragazzo fosse di gran lunga più sveglio degli altri, certi particolari non li coglieva affatto. « Era come se si stesse riferendo a te in particolare, Stiles. » alzò le sopracciglia, come ad invitarlo a proseguire il suo ragionamento.  
« Oh. Oh! »  
« Finalmente. » Frenò l’impulso di andargli a cercare un biscottino per premiarlo, gli sorrise e questo decretò fu un premio più che efficace. « Vuole che capiamo perché Derek starà via per esattamente tre giorni. »  
« Già. Ma perché non lo dice e basta? Non farà parte delle stupide regole non dette fra Alpha e Beta, tipo » prese in mano il bastoncino ormai vuoto, gesticolando, facendo retrocedere impercettibilmente Lydia, disgustata « che quel idiota di un lupastro gli ha espressamente detto di non rilevare nulla al branco. »  
« Stiles » gli afferrò il polso « butta via quel… quel coso. » Arricciò il fine naso, piegando la labbra brillanti d’un delicato rosa in una smorfia. Purtroppo, parve che Stiles avesse recepito il buttare come un mettere via, per questo il resto del lecca-lecca finì nella tasca della felpa, sotto allo sguardo allibito dell’altra, ma che ben presto venne spostato sulle pagine luminose del Bestiario, per buona pace della sua sensibilità all’igiene.


	3. Salvate il licantropo Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Evaney_Desterek  
> Wordcount: 2574 (fdp)  
> Note: Per gli intenditori di Almost Human – praticamente per me e la mia adorabile beta? – sono presenti un paio di citazioni presi dalla serie, che amo talmente da essere parte integrante della mia persona. Per il prim- il secondo (perché ovviamente la mia beta le ha già individuate) che le trova potrei regalargli un buono sconto contente la possibilità di darmi un prompt e scrivergli una fic ù-ù  
> Sappiate che ormai i capitoli sono saliti a quota sette: a me va sempre a finire così, le storie non le controllo, sono loro che si impossessano di me °A°

3\. Salvate il licantropo Derek  
   
Doveva stare calmo, gli avevano detto dopo che lui e Lydia avevano raccontato per sommi capi cosa stesse per succedere al loro Alpha - loro, ecco Stiles voleva che si imprimessero per bene il concetto che era il loro non il suo, o il nostro, no, era il loro Alpha, dannazione, possibile che non si preoccupavano almeno un po'?  
Sì, Erika e i suoi enormi occhioni erano turbati (Stiles si chiedeva però se era la ragazza ad angosciarsi o gli ormoni per il mancato appagamento – checché ne sapesse lui - visivo), così come Isaac e un poco Boyd, almeno credeva, gli risultava ancora difficile riuscire a capire quella montagna di muscoli.  
E lui era calmissimo, nemmeno il Dalai Lama era più quieto di lui, erano solo loro che non vedevano quanto era grave la situazione.  
« Stiles, fidati, capiamo benissimo la situazione » cercò di acquietarlo il migliore amico, ricevendo un grugnito in risposta (per un attimo si bloccò, incredulo. Stiles non gli mancava di sommergerlo di parole; grugniti, ringhi e simili erano prerogativa di Derek). « ma non per questo dobbiamo andare in giro per la riserva alla sua ricerca. »  
« Esattamente! » gli fece eco Isaac, che ricevette la migliore espressione dell’umano da _sapevo che l’avresti detto_ « Uh, volevo dire… insomma ci sarà stato un motivo per cui non ci ha detto niente, no? »  
« Certo che c’è un motivo! Sai qual è? » Scott tirò la manica della maglia del licantropo, un sussurro a dirgli che era una domanda retorica « È un terrificante, enorme, gigantesco idiota! »  
« Stiles ragiona » era bassa, cheta come un gelido lago d’inverno, la voce dell’alto lupo dalla pelle d’ebano. S’avvicinò lentamente al ragazzo, come se stesse cercando d’ammansire una belva selvatica. « Se ora Derek è nella forma completa da Alpha per noi, anche se fossimo in gruppo, sarebbe un vero e proprio suicidio cercare di fermarlo. E poi » continuò, nella voce quella tipica nota d’un idea appena nata « perché fermarlo? »  
« Cos- perché?! Perché andrà in giro più scontroso e violento del solito! E perché se non riuscirà a ritornare in sé entro la fine dell’eclissi sarà per sempre rilegato nella forma animale, ecco perché! » Erano davvero un branco di testardi cocciuti, dal loro capo fin all’ultimo arrivato. Possibile che non lo capissero? « Se non supererà questa specie di prova o quel che è sarà talmente fuori controllo che gli Argent lo metteranno in cima alla lista delle cose da fare prima di andare a fare la spesa il lunedì mattina. »  
« Prima di fare la spesa il lunedì mattina? » gli fece verso Scott.  
« Sì, beh, lascia stare. L’importante è che si sia capito bene il concetto. »  
« Il concetto è arrivato forte e chiaro. Più forte che chiaro. » con una smorfia Erika si toccò le orecchie, e melodrammaticamente gli disse che sperava di poter sentire ancora.  
« Sentite » riprese Boyd « Derek non è un sprovveduto » Stiles portò gli occhi al cielo. Era _assolutamente_ concorde, decisamente. « Prima di scegliere di compiere questo rituale avrà attentamente pensato ai pro e ai contro » L’umano fece notare che no, il lupo in questione, sapete quello più acido di un limone e amichevole quanto un grizzly a digiuno da settimane non possiede la capacità di pensiero o tanto meno di ragionamento. Boyd andò avanti – ormai pareva che il discorrere con Stiles come sottofondo fosse divenuta un arte prerogativa del branco – sostenendo la decisione (stupida, stupida decisione proclamò il sottofondo) dell’Alpha, dato l’enorme vantaggio – agilità, forza, resistenza e il discernimento fra l’istinto e la ragione maggiori - che avrebbe ottenuto il capobranco, e di conseguenza loro, al superamento di quell’arcaica prova.  
Alla vista dell’assenso che passava da un volto all’altro Stiles decise che sì, i muri della sua stanza erano gli unici che gli davano realmente retta e se qui le sue parole ribalzavano come una pallina da ping pong da una testa zuccona all’altra, beh, sarebbe ritornato fra quelle mura che tanto lo ascoltavano.  
Un saluto a Lydia, il sgommare della sua Jeep, l’imprecazione di Scott appiedato ed era già stato inghiottito dai fitti alberi della foresta.  
« Vi consiglio di tenerlo d’occhio. » In sincrono il branco si voltò verso la ragazza di Jackson, dimentichi della sua presenza fin in quel momento, la quale si trovava ancora con loro unicamente perché il fidanzato aveva perso le chiavi della sua adorata automobile e non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di tentare di manometterla per farlo salire.  
« Perché? »  
Lydia li guardò uno ad uno, esterrefatta, iniziando dalla padrona della voce – Erika – per concludere nelle profonde iridi di Scott.  
Il giovane licantropo arcuò le sopracciglia, dubbioso, e come se il sondare lo sguardo della ragazza gli permettesse il leggergli la mente – o accedere ad un intelligenza superiore – sbiancò, prorompendo in un fine e sofisticato:  
« Merda! »  
   
« Scott se continui a fissare il cellulare finirai con la testa spiaccicata a terra. » S’allacciò la felpa, l’aria di fine estate pungeva sotto alla sola maglia, e calò sulla testa il cappuccio rosso.  
L’amico, quando lo sorprese davanti alla porta di casa, lo salutò con un _fai sul serio_ e indicandogli la felpa gli chiese se si era dimenticato di portarsi un cestino di vimini e di andare dalla nonna. No, dalla nonna c’era già passato, doveva solo andare per il bosco alla ricerca del grande stupido lupo cattivo e, no, Scott tu non puoi essere il lupo cattivo, non riusciresti a fare del male neppure ad un agnellino.  
Scott non l’avrebbe fermato – ci aveva provato, verbalmente, ma man mano che Stiles lo inondava di frasi il suo parere in merito passava da quello del resto del branco al suo -, però l’amico poteva essere certo che non l’avrebbe lasciato da solo con un lupo mannaro fuori controllo in giro.  
« So perfettamente che hai la testa dura » continuò Stiles « ma non ho nessuna intenzione di vederti stramazzare per terra in una pozza di sangue con materia celebrare sparsa un po’ ovunque. »  
« Tranquillo non mi inciampo. » Sorrise al cellulare, come un idiota – condizione comune a molti, ultimamente, probabilmente causata da un virus che infettava tutti i canidi della zona – le dita a saettare sulla tastiera digitale.  
« Si può sapere con chi stai chattando? » diminuì il passo, avvicinandosi al mannaro, evitando all’ultimo di perdere l’equilibrio nell’appoggiare un piede su un sasso. « Isaac? Sul serio Isaac? »  
« Che c’è? » alzò il volto – per la prima volta in dieci minuti – su quello sconvolto dell’altro, le sopracciglia a sottolineare la perplessità.  
« C’è che ormai vivete sotto lo stesso tetto, che bisogno c’è di scrivervi pure adesso? E poi non facevi prima a dirgli di venire anche lui a cercare Derek, che vorrei ricordarti che è – guarda caso – il motivo per cui ci troviamo qui » allargò le braccia, come ad abbracciare l’intera foresta « in mezzo al nulla a rischio e pericolo della mia povera persona umana – voglio precisare umana – per trovare il vostro Alpha e farlo desistere a portare a termine il piano più stupido ed insensato che abbia mai pianificato! » Il tutto sciorinato mentre marciava fra sassi, rami bassi e radici e con Scott a mandare messaggi a Isaac. « Non che abbia mai ideato chissà che gran piani, ma questo si può ben iscrivere nella Top 5 dei peggiori in assoluto. »  
« Dai, stai esagerando adesso » evitò la replica solo perché soddisfece Stiles nel dirli che il licantropo all’altro capo del cellulare li stava raggiungendo « in fin dei conti come idea non è poi così male. »  
« Non è- » sbuffò, passando esasperatamente le mani fra le morbide ciocche lasciate crescere « sono davvero stufo di combattere una guerra contro i mulini a vento. »  
All’espressione spaesata dell’amico specificò con un inutile.  
« Beh, insomma, c’è questo branco di Alpha di cui non si sa bene cosa vogliono, no? » Stiles assentì, immaginando già che sentiero avrebbe percorso il ragionamento. « La cosa sicura è che non sono venuti qui per fare amicizia, e affrontare un gruppo del genere come siamo messi adesso sarebbe un casino, davvero. »  
« Perché la storia del Kamina non è stata un casino? Un enorme colossale casino? » si mise a camminare all’indietro, voleva guardare per bene la faccia del migliore amico nel momento in cui avrebbe tirato fuori la brillante teoria passata probabilmente in mente a quel cervello bacato dato in concessione a Derek.  
« Sì, lo è stato, ma… dai, lo capisci bene che questo è ad un livello di casino maggiore, no? » Certo che lo capiva, non era stupido come qualcun altro di sua conoscenza. « E se si ha la possibilità di rendere uno dei buoni più forte non è da sprecare. »  
« E fin qui il piano sarebbe grandioso! » protrasse i palmi al cielo – se un giorno l’avrebbero reso sport olimpionico lui avrebbe potuto gareggiare tranquillamente per l’oro – il viso che s’andava a tingere dei caldi raggi del tramonto. « Il miglior piano di sempre, se non fosse per un piccolo particolare, minuscolo. Per ben due giorni andrà in giro per Beacon Hills in preda ai suoi più bassi istinti – non che non lo facesse già da prima –, perché sai, non è molto semplice controllare la forma da Alpha » Al come fai a saperlo del licantropo rispose d’averlo letto sul Bestiario, non che lui e Derek abbiano passato un pomeriggio a parlarne. O che lui abbia passato ore a tartassarlo di domande con uniche risposte i ringhi dell’altro. « e, forse vi è sfuggito il punto, quando l’eclissi inizierà Derek sarà talmente soggiogato a questo potere della luna – cito testualmente le parole del testo – che troverà qualsiasi cosa animata estremamente interessante e appetibile. E se non riuscirà a domarsi entro la fine dell’eclissi rimarrà così per sempre. »  
« Okay, messa così sembra peggio. »  
A Stiles venne voglia di baciarlo. « Finalmente! »  
« Quindi cosa pensi di fare una volta trovato Derek? » Per poco non andò a sbattere contro la schiena dell’amico, giratosi poco prima.  
« A questo non ci ho ancora pensato. »  
« Anche i tuoi piani sono geniali. » ridacchiò Scott, seguendo il bofonchiare di Stiles che lo informava che ci stava lavorando. Non bisognava mettere fretta alla perfezione.  
Abbracciò con lo sguardo il susseguirsi dei retti tronchi, delle loro dita adorne delle sfumature di verde e di vita, le accarezzò fino a giungere a quel abisso simile al mare che è il cielo e vide l’isola, sabbia argentea e fine, con i suoi avvallamenti e dune, magnificata nella luce riflessa del sole.  
Cosa avrebbe fatto davanti ai vermigli e animaleschi occhi di Derek?  
Un soffio del cielo s’intrufolò sotto alla felpa e si mescolò col tremore nato dal cuore di Stiles.  
La verità era che ben poco gli importava di ciò che avrebbe fatto una volta trovato il lupo, voleva solo ricondurlo in sé, strapparlo dalla follia in cui s’era immerso, impedirgli di fare qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa – che l’avrebbe condotto lontano dal branco, lontano da lui.  
Si fermò, l’eco della voce di Scott a rimbombargli nella mente, distante.  
La luna quella sera era bellissima.  
Stiles l’odiava.  
Minuti, ore, giorni e gli avrebbe portato via il scontroso licantropo che aveva imparato a sopportare, colui che gli ringhiava contro un volta sì e l’altra pure – ormai ne era talmente assuefatto da non spaventarsi più (forse alcune volte) -, l’uomo talmente impaurito e segnato dal legame che gli aveva deturpato la vita dal rinnegare qualsiasi interazione sociale, ma così bisognoso di qualcuno, di qualcosa attorno a sé da essersi costruito – maldestramente – un branco, per poi distanziarsene inconsciamente nel precluderlo dai suoi pensieri; e comprese che gli sarebbe mancato il stupido licantropo dal muso lungo e scontroso che apriva la porta di casa Hale ogni sabato, si lasciava riempire le mani del dolce di turno preparato da lui, cercando di frenare l’impulso di addentarlo immediatamente con il conseguente sorrisino di Stiles. Era inutile, entrambi sapevano che non si poteva resistere a nulla preparato dalle sue mani e con un ringhio decisamente animalesco Derek finiva per divorare la vittima di quella notte seduto fra Stiles e il mannaro di turno sul divano, con l’altalenante luce del film di quella sera sul volto a mascherare malamente il piacere.  
Ricordava perfettamente ogni istante del primo sabato a cui sarebbero seguiti una sequela che per consuetudine era diventata norma, il muso spaesato – per una manciata di secondi, che non sia mai detto che Derek Hale possa manifestare un emozione diversa del cruccio -, le iridi fulminanti sulla fintamente faccia innocente dello zio – il reo – e la vera e propria invasione di tutto il branco in quel salotto appena risistemato.  
Dobbiamo pur inauguralo era stata la battuta di Peter, e Stiles si era ritrovato concorde e aveva sciorinato tutti i motivi per cui dovevano farlo e Derek ne era stato talmente travolto – non dai motivi, ma dalla voce a cui probabilmente non serviva neppure respirare (era davvero solo un umano Stiles?) – che aveva accettato, trascinato dalla piena, finendo a guardare riluttante un film privo di colori che il coro di voci dei due contraccambianti migliori amici decretavano essere un capolavoro.  
Stiles faticava a rimembrare come era finito a paragonare la rigida faccia di Frankenstein Junior con quella di Derek – i capi degli intricati fili dei suoi discorsi li perdeva pure lui, a volte -, le frecciatine dal suo fischio d’inizio erano sciorinate da ogni angolo del salotto, fin qui andava tutto bene, perfetto, solo che a un certo punto si era ricordato del _enorme_ particolare di cui era munito il personaggio e i denti non erano riusciti a mordergli la lingua che un _quindi anche tu sotto alle mutande hai una bestia?_ s’era formato e da lì al tormentarlo per avere un qualche segno di vita – non inferiore, assolutamente, di vita superiore, insomma che gli dicesse qualcosa – era stata tutta una discesa.  
La salita era arrivata, immancabilmente, nel ringhiare del lupo e nel frettoloso _se te lo faccio vedere poi stai zitto per tutta la sera?_  
Ora, c’era da dire che Stiles cercava di non dare colore a quella serata prettamente in bianco e nero, era un binomio davvero molto azzeccato non serviva tingerlo d’una sfumatura di rosso, sul serio, ma il silenzio creatosi era uno di quelli memorabili, consistenti e indimenticabili e s’attaccò al divano pur di non correre ad abbracciare commosso Peter quando questi proruppe – dalla cucina in cui si era rilegato – in una sguainata, alta risata infettando tutti.  
Con il riso sulle sue labbra, il brillare degli occhi felici si voltò e decise che c’era qualcosa di profondamente errato nel modo meraviglioso e dolce in cui un lieve vermiglio era salito sul collo di Derek fin alle sue orecchie.  
Sì, ormai lo sopportava, quell’inacidito lupastro del cavolo, e si sarebbe fatto spellare e tranciare in più parti pur d’ammetterlo ad anima viva, ma non avrebbe mai rinunciato al digrignare dei suoi denti o alla sua brutta faccia.  
« Stiles! » Echeggiò alta la voce di Scott, vibrante raggiunse l’amico che si scosse, guardandolo come se prima non ci fosse stato.  
Sbatté le palpebre, scacciando pensieri e sensazioni, e gelò, impietrito.  
Fra lo spazio che s’apriva tra gli alti dominatori della bosco s’ergeva un cupo insieme d’unghie e zanne, le zampe poderose, le luminose pupille su di loro, la fila di denti ringhiante e ansante.  
« Cazzo. »  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.a: Beh, che dire? Preparativi per il prossimo capitolo perché... vi dico solo che nel scriverlo non è stato fatto male a nessuno, cioè a nessuno realmente esistente u-u  
> Frankenstein Junior è un bellissimo film di Mel Brooks (1974), personalmente lo ritengo una delle pellicole più divertenti e umoristiche di sempre. 
> 
> Ps. Non chiedetemi da dove mi vengono i titoli, non lo so neppure io, ecco (questo è un evidente citazione/stropiamento/usurpazione di "Salvate il soldato Ryan" di Steven Spielberg").


	4. Follia è la maschera sul tuo viso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Evany Thyla  
> Wordcount: 2145 (fdp)  
> Prompt: #7 Diamoci un taglio di clichéclash e #06 Luna della tabella 12 storie, Natura di diecielode.  
> Note: Sì, se vi chiedete "i titoli li scegli a casaccio" la risposta è sì. Almeno questa volta non ho sfruttato impunemente nessun film o libro e non sono arrivata ad aprire iTunes XD  
> Con questo capitolo arriviamo - finalmente - nel cuore della trama (non chiedetemi quanti capitoli mancano, la storia non me l'ha ancora detto, sì, comanda lei non io) e *patta Stiles* no, niente, sarebbe spoiler.
> 
> Ps. Siccome io per prima sono una gran pigrona nel recensire (normalmente lo faccio solo se la fic ha poche recensioni e la merita o quando mi ha proprio colpito - in senso buono, ovviamente) oltre a ringraziare tutti in generale vorrei mandare un enorme bacione a iloveserietv - apprezzo tantissimo che mi hai dato il tuo parere fin dall'inizio \o/ - e a mikka. Giuro - te l'ho già scritto - ma con recensioni come la tua mi stravolgerai i piani e renderò ogni cosa che scrivo un p0rn solo per fartene scrivere un’altra u-u

 4. Follia è la maschera sul tuo viso  
   
Membra straziate, scheggia d’ossa e dolore prometteva il graffiare del ringhio sui loro timpani, il corpo possente, le ceree lame esposte dalle labbra di pece con la luce del sole morente a imitare il colare del sangue e nera, nera era la voce che s’infrangeva sui canini, d’un nero simile all’oblio, di quell’unico destino che si poteva raggiungere nella loro morsa.  
Stridente, nella mente di Scott, era quel tono e l’odore, secco, prepotente dell’ira con quello nauseabondo della fame di sangue dettato dall’astro della notte, era un Alpha quella massa di pece gridavano i suoi sensi, ma è Derek suppliva lui, tremante, le orecchie colme di terrore, ciò che gli urlava il corpo non poteva essere la realtà, no mai Derek avrebbe perso il controllo, lui la cui unica ragione di vita pareva essere – in quelle settimane – inculcargli quanto fosse essenziale e labile da mantenere, non poteva essere, no, eppure le narici si dilatarono e il pungente puzzo di pazzia – così simile al tanfo della forma animale di Peter – s’insinuò violentemente nella sua testa, stordendolo e il pensiero corse a Allison, forte e chiaro, a richiamare il sorriso, le gote e i suoi luminosi occhi per riempirlo della serenità che gli dava; ingoiò un respiro profondo, sapeva cosa doveva fare, lì affianco…  
Stiles gli afferrò il polso, ferreo.  
Cereo era il suo volto, il cuore frenetico, e gli occhi raggelati. Gli strattonò il braccio, fu più simile ad un tremito involontario che ad un gesto.  
Secco, come il rompersi d’ossa, un ramo si spezzò.  
« Scott! » Terrore scese su di loro, li ammantò col suo pesante mantello, le dita lunghe e fredde e strappò dai loro petti il cuore, li morse e ritornarono a battere frenetici, a farli correre.  
Mangiarono metro dopo metro, le dita di Terrore sulla schiena, l’assoluta certezza di non aver fuga, l’ombra dell’affondarsi delle zanne nelle spalle e sapevano, era solo questione di tempo, avrebbero messo un piede in fallo, una radice, un masso, un ramo secco, e il dolore alla gamba poco prima d’essere divorati.  
Un fugace sguardo all’amico e Scott si fermò.  
« Vattene da qui! » Liberò la sua natura controllata dalla luna e un ringhio, lungo e sottile.  
« Cosa?! » Scura e letale, fin troppo vicina era la belva. « Non serve a niente fare l’eroe si ti fai ammazzare, idiota! »  
« Vattene! » La negazione di Stiles fu inghiottita dal cedere della carne di Scott alle zanne strette sul suo braccio corso a difendergli la gola, dolore si dipinse sulla sua bocca e la fermezza di fermarlo.  
Gli prese il muso, conficcandogli le unghie fin all’osso cercando di fermare il violento strattonare del capo con cui l’alpha voleva dilaniargli l’arto; lo bloccò, vermigli solchi si formarono con il nauseabondo odore del sangue a stordirgli la testa e la fame della luna ad ordinargli di straziargli la carne e spezzargli le ossa prepotente e decisa nella mente.  
Respirare, doveva respirare d’aria pura e del sorriso di Allison per non soccombere all’istinto, un attimo di umanità che gli dilaniò il braccio con le lame di Derek a forargli il bianco del corpo, e quei occhi cupi, folli a laceragli l’anima. Urlò cercando di separarsi dalle zanne e il nome dell’alpha uscì dalle sue labbra, una preghiera, una speranza che questi si destasse dalla prigione in cui pareva intrappolato e fu un attimo, poco più, ma le iridi del mostro si dipinsero di verde e di dolore e il morso s’allentò.  
Lo lasciò - ed ora era Derek, le iridi di fuoco e angoscia - col stridere delle zanne sull’osso e l’incatenarsi dello sguardo oltre alla sua figura, un respiro e le zampe lo portarono forsennatamente lontano dal sangue che aveva versato.  
 

« Scott » si piegò su di lui, fermando la mente dal notare quanto sangue si stava riversando a terra, il tremore ancora saldo sulla mano che scosse l’altro « amico, dì qualcosa. »  
« Era Derek » fievole gli sussurrò, le iridi fisse a scrutare la foresta « quello era Derek, Stiles. »  
« Derek? » gli uscì fievole il nome, l’irreale speranza che così non fosse, e all’annuire dell’amico abbassò il capo. « È peggio di quanto immaginas- oh, mio Dio, Scott! Non dirmi che quella cosa bianca che vedo nel tuo braccio è l’osso! »  
Era pazzo Stiles, assolutamente pazzo decise Scott, come poteva mettersi ad urlare con un alpha fuori controllo nei dintorni? Ma se non l’avesse fatto, decise mentre gli rispondeva che sì, ovviamente quello era il suo osso, sarebbe stato un orrendo sintomo per il suo stato d’animo.  
« Mi farete morire d’infarto, sul serio, un bel giorno mi troverete lungo disteso sul pavimento con una striscia di bava alla bocca » percorse analiticamente la lacerazione, le dita a separare la carne dalla stoffa, i ricordi di quel poco di primo soccorso che aveva letto e l’analitica calma dell’emergenza a riempirgli il cervello « ma potete stare certi che non vi libererete di me così facilmente, oh no, lascerò il mio comodo posto all’oltretomba solo per tormentarvi sotto forma  d’ectoplasma. » E per suggellare la promessa di vendetta stracciò la manica, ormai distrutta, di Scott.  
« Che cavolo stai facendo?! » Sbraitò l’amico, come se avesse appena sventrato un povero e indifeso cucciolo di foca.  
« Ehi, amico, era già ridotta ad uno schifo, se non l’avevi notato. » Abbondonò la vittima a terra, controllando attentamente che non vi fosse rimasto qualche parte nella lacerazione « non vorrai rimarginarti la ferita includendo quell’orrenda camicia. »  
« Me l’ha regalata Allison. »  
« Oh » fissò il resto del regalo di dubbio gusto « mi dispiace amico. »  
Gli strappò l’altra manica.  
« La potresti smettere? » gli ringhiò, togliendosi il resto del martoriato regalo dall’arto e ricacciando la lacrima che voleva conquistarlo, desiderando pazzamente di potersi riempire i polmoni di Allison.  
Seguì le veloci dita di Stiles che gli strinsero la stoffa attorno al braccio e si lasciò cullare dall’avvicinarsi dell’ansioso e dolce odore di Isaac, sfinito.  
Domani, decise e disse, dovevano radunare il branco.  
Stiles non mancò di far presente a chiunque lo stesse a sentire (più probabilmente la fauna della riserva che gli altri due) che lui, come al solito, aveva avuto ragione, ma mai qualcuno che avesse il coraggio di ammetterlo; d’altro canto ormai era abituato, solo che, a volte – solo qualche volta, eh – avrebbe voluto sentirselo dire, così per cambiare la prassi.  
Riempì l’aere della sua voce, il sole ormai inghiottito dalla notte, e il lacerante desiderio d’aver sbagliato per quella maledetta volta, di trovare il giorno dopo nel varcare la soglia di casa Hale il brutto muso inacidito del lupo, i mugugni e i bassi ringhi a rispondergli, le folte sopracciglia a domandargli e gli angoli delle labbra a trattenersi, fallendo miseramente, dal dispiegarsi lievemente in quei attimi in cui casa diveniva il branco.  
 

« Venite dentro, forza. » Deaton ruppe per loro il sigillo ligneo che lo proteggeva, conducendoli nella sala dove operava. « Cosa è successo al tuo braccio, Scott? »  
« È stato morso. » Isaac lo aiutò a salire sul freddo metallo, le mani attente ad ogni suo spasmo e a raccoglierne il dolore per condurlo dentro di sé lontano dalle labbra che Scott si tormentava, silente.  
« Da che cosa? » Prese una forbice arrotondata – il sangue ormai secco gli avrebbe impedito di togliere la fasciatura improvvisata -, cogliendo con uno sguardo il muto pallore dell’amico del licantropo. « Stiles, forse è meglio che esci e ti siedi fuori. »  
« Uh? » li guardò come se fossero appena sbucati magicamente dal pavimento. Assentì flemmaticamente, e rimanendo inerte fissò il braccio martoriato del migliore amico.  
« Stiles? » Parve scuoterlo la voce di Scott: alzò di scatto il volto e quando questi gli sorrise dicendogli che non aveva mai sopportato la vista del sangue – Stiles si ridestò quel tanto per borbottargli che era la vista del sangue del suo stupido migliore amico che mal sopportava – e che forse era una buona idea se si fosse seduto nella sala d’aspetto.  
Stiles lo fece.  
Guardò l’amico acconsentire rigidamente, i denti a mordicchiare nervosamente il filo del cappuccio, e lasciare la stanza senza l’ombra di una parola. Se non avesse sbattuto il piede contro il cestino al fianco della porta Scott sarebbe balzato giù – dolore o non dolore – per sincerarsi d’essere uscito dalla riserva con il suo amico e non con una copia mal fatta.  
« Sta bene? » chiese il licantropo dai riccioli d’oro (Stiles aveva decretato il suo soprannome il giorno in cui si ricordò dell’esistenza della fiaba e si riempì la maglietta del succo che stava bevendo, arrivando quasi a spruzzarlo sulla faccia di Isaac. Quando rese partecipe il resto del mondo del suo _eureka_ Isaac l’odiò da subito. La qual cosa, ovviamente, non turbava l’umano).  
« Non lo so, ma sta pensando e questo è un buon segno… nel senso che se non parla e non pensa è un brutto segno, ma se pensa e non parla allora è okay. »  
« Scott » Deaton gli stava annusando la ferita? Scott s’accigliò mugugnando appena quando un dito guantato premette vicino a uno dei bordi frastagliati delle membra. « È stato un Alpha? »  
« Sì… co- » Le parole gli scivolarono dalla bocca, inorridita. La carne del profondo squarcio, scura e vivida, stava schiumando, piccole bolle simile al ribollire dell’acqua ne decoravano i lembi e – ora che ci faceva caso – un sottile effluvio saliva dal braccio. « Cosa… cosa » boccheggiò « cosa mi sta succedendo? »  
Tese l’altra mano verso l’arto martoriato - non poteva essere vero, quello non era il suo braccio –, il gesto venne spezzato da Isaac andandogli a stingergli il palmo, fermamente.  
« Sta reagendo alla saliva dell’Alpha » raggiunse gli scaffali, la voce grave e concentrata « normalmente ha una forte carica batterica, come per ogni licantropo, e un ph simile a quello umano. Le caratteristiche cambiano in base a molti fattori » condusse un tavolino mobile metallico vicino al ferito, una bacinella argenta, pinze e flaconi « l’età, le condizioni fisiche, l’alimentazione e la fase lunare, come in questo caso, presumo. »  
Scott immagazzinò ogni parola in un angolo lontano del cervello, soggiogato dal macabro spettacolo dell’osso e dei muscoli straziati, l’udito concentrato sul sfrigolio non per sua volontà, allorché la sua mente rifiutava di credere d’appartenere a un corpo a cui era attaccato quell’assieme putrito di carne e biancore.  
Un ansito lasciò le sue labbra nel percepire appena – i nervi troppo occupati a ricordargli del braccio – le unghie dell’altro mannaro conficcarsi nel palmo. Strinse l’unione delle loro mani, sbiancandole, trovando la forza di ricacciare indietro l’angoscia.  
« È stato uno degli Alpha appena arrivati? » chiese Deaton, dopo averlo avvertito che gli avrebbe lavato lo squarcio e se desiderava un anestetico locale, consigliandoglielo.  
« No. » Morse a sangue il labbro al semplice scorrere d’acqua fisiologica, convincendosi che, per quanto dolore aveva precedentemente patito, magari se quella volta ne faceva a meno non era una grande tragedia.  
« Derek. È stato Derek. » delucidò Isaac, avvicinandosi a Scott fin quando percepì la spalla dell’altro sul suo petto, irrigidita.  
« Come? » posò l’ago dell’anestesia e aprì un altro flacone di soluzione. Alzò lo sguardo incitando il giovane lupo a continuare.  
« Ha intrapreso una specie di rituale per cui sta impazzendo. »  
« Un rituale… » lavò la ferita, per poi armarsi di pazienza e pinzette « domani c’è un eclissi lunare. Quindi… capisco. Sta cercando di portare a termine l’Eclissi di Hati. »  
« Uh, sì credo che Stiles l’abbia chiamata così. » rispose Scott, seguendo attentamente le procedure del dottore. Distolse lo sguardo quando seppe di star per crollare sul tavolo. Isaac gli poggiò una mano in mezzo alla schiena, un lieve tocco e Deaton gli chiese se voleva sdraiarsi. Negò, imponendosi di guardare ovunque tranne ciò che accadeva al braccio.  
« Presumo che non vi abbia detto niente. » Annuirono, scambiandosi una muta domanda « è una parte fondamentale del rituale. »  
« In che senso? »  
Deaton si fermò, sorridendogli. « È meglio che non ve lo dica, se vogliamo che Derek lo porti a termine. »  
« Perché tutto questo mistero? » sbottò Isaac.  
« Ve lo spiegherò dopo che tutto sarà finito, o ve lo spiegherà lui; se lo facessi ora potrei compromettere tutto. » ritornò sulla ferita ormai pulita, applicandogli delicatamente una crema. « Cosa avete intenzione di fare? » Non resistette a chiedere, navigando fra acque perigliose. Essenziale era la loro libera scelta nell’agire.  
« Dobbiamo fermarlo » pronunciò Scott, i visi di chi poteva ferire l’Alpha indemoniato impressi nella mente « impedirgli di fare del male a qualcun altro. »  
« E come? Se un solo morso fa questo » Isaac gli indicò il braccio, la mano ancora stretta nella sua, dimenticata nel suo tepore « e con l’eclissi diventerà più violento come facciamo a fermarlo rimanendo interi e vivi? »  
« C’è un modo. » Sull’uscio, determinato, Stiles li scrutò uno ad uno. « Ho un piano. »  
   
   
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.a: Si nota che il nome dato al rituale è, per usare un francesismo, alla cazzo? XD No, beh, un suo perché c'è l'ha e forse alla fine lo spiegherò e per chi come me non resiste e per ogni cosa che non conosce finisce su Google a farsi impartire lezioni potrà capire qualcosa nope, dubito, il ragionamento che ho fatto è troppo contorto, comunque: stupitimi \o/. Vi avverto non troverete mai gli spiegoni a fine storia con me, li detesto e francamente li trovo un insulto al lettore, come se chi legge non fosse abbastanza intelligente da intuire le sottigliezze. D'altra parte è anche una scelta stilistica.  
> Okay, borbottamenti a parte a meno che l'ispirazione non decida di sequestrarmi (no, puzza via che devo studiare), ci rivedremo fra due settimane e sì, i capitoli stanno lievitando ancora.  
> Ragazzi la smettete d'avere sentimenti, UH?


	5. I've been a bad bad boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Evany Thyla  
> Wordcount: 2727 (fdp)  
> Note: Uh, mi sembrava crudele lasciarvi per due settimane con un capitolo che aveva detto poco e niente, con nemmeno un briciolo d’azione, sang- *coff* e romanticismo, sì.  
> Quindi… godetevelo \o/ finché potete.
> 
> Ps. D'ora in poi la storia dispone di una colonna sonora u-u fino ad ordine contrario questa è l'atmosfera giusta. Vi lascio il video con solo il testo, altrimenti se passa di qui la mia beta e ci clicca su mi muore dallo spavento u-u  
> Ah, il titolo è una gentile concessione di Paul Jones (tratto poi da I Love Radio Rock, film che se amate il citato genere musicale DOVETE vedere).
> 
> Ps. Il riferimento alla Body Art è inteso nel senso ampio del termine correlato alla corrente artistica di inizio anni novanta, se non la conoscete in tutte le sue forme e variabili o se non avete letto “Niente di vero tranne gli occhi” di Falletti dubito che potete capire la battuta. Forse, anche soddisfacendo i prequesiti non la capireste neppure, a volte ne faccio di astruse XD

5\. I've been a bad bad boy 

« Sì, sì, adesso funziona! » Scott sobbalzò, l’istinto gli chiese d’avvicinarsi alla jeep dell’amico, ma il penetrante odore che la circondava lo trattenne. « Danny ti adoro, sei la mia salvezza » confessò Stiles, il cellulare fra la spalla e l’orecchio, le mani leste sul portatile. Al suo fianco Allison ridacchiò lasciandosi andare sulla seduta dell’auto, una parte della tensione scivolata via. « sì, lo so, ti devo un enorme favore e… uh, magari te lo spiego più tardi perché il tuo nebulizzatore ha uno strano odore, okay? Cosa?! Assolutamente no! » di un bel rosa si tinsero le sue orecchie e la sua vicina rimpianse di non avere l’udito di Scott: era raro poter assistere a un fenomeno del genere su Stiles. « Come ti vengono in mente certe idee, eh? Oh… uh… davvero? Ripetimi come si chiama? Body art? Okay, quando torno a ca- »  
« Stiles! » La brutta faccia di Jackson gli apparve al fianco, la voce alterata dalla mano premuta sul naso. « Piantala di sparare stronzate e datti da fare, non ho tutta la notte. » Indietreggiò non riuscendo più a sopportare il tanfo.  
« E io di certo non ho intenzione di dover sopportare oltre il tuo brutto muso. » s’illuminò d’un ampio ghigno nel vederlo arretrare. « Cavolo, funziona davvero! Allison ti ho già detto che sei un genio? Perché sei davvero un genio, fattelo dire, uno di quelli che nasce solo una volta in cent’anni. »  
« Sì, me l’hai già detto Stiles » sorrise, riempiendosi dell’orgoglio d’averli aiutati con una buona idea.  
Quella mattina, quando Scott le aveva raccontato la storia dietro alla ferita e all’imminente riunione, seppe di volerli sostenere, di ricambiare la dedizione di Stiles alla loro amicizia e per quanto si fosse prodigato nel periodo clandestino della sua relazione, standogli vicino. Forse, si era detta, loro che erano compagni, amici di licantropi ed unici umani in quel gruppo ora finalmente abbastanza simile ad un vero branco, potevano capirsi fino in fondo, condividere l’angoscia di poter fare ben poco con la loro umanità e cercare di dare ciò che potevano per aiutare chi amavano.  
Aveva ascoltato attentamente, la mano stretta in quella di Scott, il piano ben congeniato di Stiles e silenziosamente l’aveva soppesato nella mente accorgendosi d’una falla di cui nessuno in quella stanza pareva essersene reso conto. Il ragazzo sarebbe rimasto da solo, nella sua macchina, ma pur sempre solo. Stiles l’incarnazione dell’iperattività. Fermo, seduto e con il solo compito di guardare uno schermo a torturarsi all’idea del fallimento, della perdita di uno di loro e del lupo che pian piano aveva addomesticato, lasciandosi chetare a sua volta. Poche volte aveva assistito agli allenamenti – Derek dubitava ancora del suo cognome e lei comprendeva -, ma forse era proprio per questo che era riuscita a scorgere particolari, piccoli e quasi insignificanti, che ad altri erano sfuggiti, inequivocabili segni d’un affetto, d’una amicizia agli albori.  
Quando, alla fine di quello che era sembrato un consiglio di guerra, aveva raggiunto Stiles non si era sorpresa di trovarsi al fianco Lydia. Per quanto il branco fosse formato da ragazzi capaci ed intelligenti, nel perdere l'umanità avevano rinunciato, lentamente, al ricordarsi cosa significasse essere deboli. Fortunatamente – come aveva commentato successivamente Lydia – c’erano loro a fermare le malsane idee di Stiles. Il cosiddetto piano B, il successivo per antonomasia al principale, quello delle emergenze e quello – come insegna Hollywood – che andava a finire sempre male e a cui il protagonista faceva immancabilmente ricorso era un disastro.  
« Sono contenta che mi hai dato retta. » Soffiò dalla sua mano un bacio a Scott, guardandolo poi farsi inghiottire dalla riserva. Stinse le mani, fredde e agitate. Il piano era iniziato.  
Aveva combattuto non poco per convincere Scott che lì, in quella scatola per le sardine – testuali parole di Jackson – sarebbe stata al sicuro dopo che lei e Stiles – con la mistura preparata dall’acuta mente di Lydia e con l’aconito da lei recuperato, per modo di dire, da casa – avrebbero riverniciato la jeep; quell’adorabile testardo del suo ragazzo si convinse solo quando cocciutamente, nel tentativo di dimostrargli che non era comunque sicuro, svenne spiaccicandosi sul finestrino sbavando sull’adorata bambina di Stiles.  
« Anche per avermi lasciata venire con te. » aggiunse, ridacchiando al _sono contento anch’io d’averti dato retta_ dell’altro.  
Stiles si protese verso di lei, si guardò dietro per controllare quanto erano lontani i lupi, bisbigliandogli che si sentiva un po’ più tranquillo sapendo che c’era anche lei, solo poteva evitare di dirlo agli altri, gentilmente? Doveva pur mantenere una certa reputazione.  
Fece segno di chiudersi le labbra con un _zip_ , ma duro ben poco: scoppiò a ridere riempiendo, assieme a Stiles, l’aere di quel teso pomeriggio.  
   
Una lama sottile e ricurva rimaneva della luna, pochi respiri e l’astro sarebbe scomparso. Erika ne percorse la forma, nervosa, incedendo agilmente nella boscaglia al fianco di Byod. Calò lo sguardo sulla sua figura, massiccia e monumentale, e la sola sicurezza di cui era pregna l’aria attorno a lui la seppe acquietare.  
« Andrà tutto bene » gli disse il lupo « è un buon piano. »  
« Non ne sei mai stato convinto, perfino adesso non ci credi. » Conficcò le unghie nel legno, scheggiandolo, stizzita. Sarebbero morti, tutti loro, solo per uno stupido capriccio.  
« È l’unico piano che abbiamo e anche se non lo reputo infallibile è buono. Infondo si tratta di una strategia di base di caccia che applica in natura un qualsiasi branco di carnivori. »  
« Non siamo animali, Boyd. » Ringhiò, mordendosi poi le labbra nel percepire l’odore di Scott a un migliaio di metri da lei. Non voleva che la sentisse.  
« No, non lo siamo. Siamo un branco, un branco che sta rischiando di perdere il proprio Alpha perché questi ha deciso di anteporre il bene del branco al suo e il minimo che possiamo fare è evitargli di morire uccidendo innocenti. » Si bloccò, prendendola per un polso. « Calmati. » Mutò la stretta in una carezza, fino a raggiungere le spalle lasciando vagare le iridi negli occhi irrequieti della ragazza fin quando percepì il distendersi delle spalle. « Andiamo. »  
Non pensava esattamente tutto quello che le aveva detto per tranquillizzarla, dubitava che un tipo come Derek – per quanto in quei ultimi mesi si fosse dimostrato meno egoista e coglione del solito – avesse messo a rischio la sua vita unicamente per loro. Doveva esserci un motivo più profondo, una preoccupazione o un affetto talmente determinante e essenziale da strapparlo dalla sicurezza del suo potere per ricercarne uno maggiore. Qualsiasi cosa (o chiunque) fosse sarebbe stato, d’ora in avanti, allo stesso tempo il suo punto di forza e la sua debolezza.  
   
« Non fatevi mordere il culo. » Ghignò Jackson accomiatandosi, seguendo le indicazioni di Allison sul cellulare. Il fissare l’apparecchio, seguirne le istruzioni e fiutare umani era il suo compito. Impegno impostagli, ovviamente, mai si sarebbe offerto per una cosa così… umiliante.  
Al pensiero di come tutti fossero stati concordi nell’affidargli il degradante ruolo di pedinatore del padre di Argent e dei suoi compari cacciatori, sciorinandogli oltre tutto i perché – dalla sua recente nascita come licantropo alle sue capacità ancora da affilare -, assottigliava la bocca in una linea tesa accarezzando l’idea di mollarli. Ma senza di lui, si era detto, quei idioti non sarebbero sopravvissuti e in fondo gli faceva comodo poterli picchiarli due volte alla settimana per rafforzare la sua strabiliante forza.  
Scott e Isaac nel ricambiargli quella sotto specie di saluto gli regalarono la medesima espressione, desiderando entrambi d’avere a portata di mano un ago per sgonfiarlo.  
« Certo che ogni volta che apre la bocca è una lagna. » Commentò Isaac, cercando l’odore di Derek nell’aria, primo passo del piano ideato.  
« È una rottura anche quando non parla. » si massaggiò il braccio, con l’urgenza di scoprirlo per ficcarci dentro le unghie e placare il fastidioso prurito, ma la voce cheta e autoritaria di Deaton rimbombò nella sua mente con le precise istruzioni di non toccarlo.  
« Ti fa male? » si avvicinò poggiandogli gentilmente la mano sul braccio tentato dal prurito. Scott negò, sorridendogli e dicendogli che stava benissimo. L’amico – sì, infondo credeva di poterlo considerare tale – gli era rimasto affianco per tutta la lunga procedura attuata dal veterinario, e Scott si era reso conto di quanto il suo solo odore lo tranquillizzasse, di come l’altro avesse preso in sé tutto il dolore che aveva potuto e dell’attenzione con cui l’aveva aiutato anche quando non sarebbe servito.  
« Isaac, io… »  
Un ululato s’infranse sulla foresta.  
Derek era stato trovato.  
   
Sbatté un ginocchio sul volante, le mani corsero alla tasca da dove proveniva la vibrazione che l’aveva violentemente riportato al presente.  
« Hanno trovato Derek. » Fissò il portatile sul grembo di Allison, in salvo dai suoi ampi e frenetici movimenti, dove cinque punti lampeggianti segnavano sulla mappa le posizioni di altrettanti licantropi. Per meglio dire dei loro cellulari. Era certo che quelle ore passate con Danny ad hackerare prima o poi sarebbero diventate utili.  
Un altro messaggio raggiunse il cellulare.  
« È stata Erika a trovarlo. Okay, allora adesso dobbiamo aiutarli a formare il cordone di sicurezza attorno a Derek. » S’incollò la faccia sullo schermo avvertendo i lupi quando si trovavano troppo vicini gli uni dagli altri e ben preso – e con un poco di meraviglia – vide il realizzarsi del piano: quattro punti rossi si erano allineati formando un quadrato. Entro il quale, come aveva spiegato, Derek non avrebbe mai dovuto mettere piede – zampa – fuori.  
Ora dovevano solo catturare l’attenzione dell’Alpha, evitare che sbranasse uno di loro, ideare un qualche modo per riportarlo alla ragione e aspettare il calare dell’eclissi totale.  
Si mordicchiò la morbida carne dell’interno della guancia, nervoso. Non aveva la minima idea di come liberare la mente di Derek dalla sinistra influenza della luna.  
   
   
Una sottile linea vermiglia s’aprì sulla guancia di Scott, un piccolo guaito lasciò la sua bocca per lo schiaffo datogli da quel basso ramo, ma non diminuì l’andatura, il divorare dell’aria e l’allerta dei suoi sensi. Lì, qualche metro dietro alle sue spalle, la carne, le ossa e gli occhi che erano appartenute a Derek lo stavano inseguendo impregnate del tanfo della follia, dominate dall’irrazionalità della luna.  
Gli era parso davanti, un incubo di pece e avorio, Isaac ormai lontano a formare il cerchio da cui la belva non doveva uscire e si chiese perché era giunto fino a lui, quando poco prima era vicino ad Erika.  
Scattò a lato violentemente, brividi e sensazioni acuiti in quei mesi l’avevano informato che la cieca collera impadronitasi dell’alpha l’aveva reso impulsivo e scoordinato – lui stesso aveva provato cosa la soppressione della ragione compromettesse – e il secco lamento della corteccia dell’albero confermò il racconto dei suoi sensi. Irrigidì un poco le dita ammantate d’artigli, il roco suono di dolore e rabbia che si riprendeva dietro a lui, e scattò su un alto albero ferendogli il corpo e poggiandosi sul suo più lontano braccio.  
Un ispiro e ululò.  
La tasca gli vibrò insistentemente, non gli serviva controllare per sapere chi lo stava cercando, tese le orecchie e un acuto suono, una lama nella tesa e delicata membrana del suo timpano, riempì l’inscurita veste del cielo.  
Ai piedi di colui che lo ospitava, il ringhiare della bestia s’attutì.  
Dilatò le pupille acuendone le capacità, pregando qualsiasi cosa ci fosse al di sopra della loro volontà che quella parte essenziale del piano di Stiles funzionasse.  
Un altro fischio, lungo, spezzò la tesa quiete.  
La nera pazzia scattò diretta a divorare ciò che aveva leso le sue orecchie.  
Imprigionò una manciata di sentimenti, ormoni e sudore assieme all’aria nel naso, separò la follia di Derek, la sua personale adrenalina, tolse la lieve traccia del profumo di Allison sulla sua camicia, e trovò il dolce odore di Isaac a mezzo miglio da lui, esattamente da dove era provenuto il fischio.  
Catturò il cellulare, ormai muto, dalla tasca richiamando Stiles, le dita agitate e preoccupate per il lupo suo amico. Respirò affondo – un vecchio ricordo di come faceva per aiutarsi con l’asma – dicendosi che Isaac era forte, che se lui era riuscito ad evitare di finire nelle fauci del lupo anche l’altro c’è l’avrebbe fatta.  
« Dimmi che ha funzionato, dimmi che ha funzionato, dimmi che ha funzionato e che non sto parlando con il primo sconosciuto che ha trovato il cadavere del mio migliore amico sparso in giro in mille pezzi. » lo travolse Stiles appena aprì la comunicazione.  
« Stiles calmati. » infuse nel suo tono ogni grammo di fiducia e calma che possedeva aggiungendoci una manciata d’assurdo e non sentito ottimismo « se ne è andato, il fischietto per cani l’ha attirato come avevate immaginato. » Sentì la tensione allentarsi dalle frasi di Stiles su quanto era bella e intelligente Lydia, su quanto i suoi piani fossero geniali a differenza di altri fatti da gente il cui nome non avrebbe fatto per preservare quel poco di dignità che avevano ancora e su come avrebbe riempito di strozzalupo la stupida boccaccia di Derek appena tutto sarebbe finito.  
« Scott » la voce acuta e tesa di Allison gli arrivò chiara, nonostante la lontananza dall’apparecchio « sei troppo lontano da Isaac, il cerchio rischia di rompersi. »  
Riagganciò.  
   
Le vibrò il cellulare – silenziato per l’occasione – e ne lesse il messaggio, il respiro alterato dalla corsa eretta con cui stava mantenendo in linea la formazione.  
Isaac era riuscito ad attirare Derek.  
Annusò l’aria calcolando la distanza che la separava dal cucciolo – con quei occhioni e l’indole sottomessa le sembrava il più debole e vulnerabile del branco -, recuperando dalla tasca dei jeans il fischietto.  
Sogghignò pregustando i ringhi e la violenza con cui il suo alpha avrebbe devastato Stiles appena avrebbe scoperto con che cosa lo stavano tenendo a bada, e acuì i sensi, li fece viaggiare tra il fresco profumo d’erba, l’intossicante aroma dei fiori  ed il secco odore delle cortecce fino a giungere alla pelle intrisa d’una lieve colonia di pino di Boyd. Superò la pelle, i muscoli, lo sterno e seguì il contrarsi del cuore, decifrò il suo ritmo e con i distinti odori degli ormoni sulla sua pelle era come se stesse correndo al suo fianco, con il rumore dei loro respiri intrecciati e i fugaci sguardi con cui si dicevano _sì, sono ancora qui, al tuo fianco_. Ed era questo a innervosirla, poteva vedere la tensione sul volto di Boyd, lo scattare delle sue gambe e il loro saltare – spezzava il ritmo, con un piccolo e veloce ispiro in più, un attimo prima di farlo -, attraverso l’odore, ma a Erika non bastava, la lupa che aveva squarciato la sua anima per condividerne lo spazio e viverci ululava nervosamente e chiedeva, pretendeva di mandare a puttane il piano e di correre al fianco di Boyd: quello era il suo posto, solamente quello.  
Si morse un morbido labbro, il metallo ora tiepido del fischietto nel pugno rigido.  
Riusciva a leggere nell’aria il timore di Boyd, lieve, strisciante, una pellicola trasparente e fine sulla pelle scura al di sotto dell’adrenalina e della determinazione, poteva capire che le aveva mentito – non credeva alla possibilità di poterlo salvare – e s’accorse di poterne decifrare l’aroma unicamente grazie ai rigidi allenamenti di Derek. Poteva seguire Boyd ovunque andasse, abbracciarne il profumo e assaporarne ogni sfumatura, assetarsi della sua quiete e questo, decise, era un motivo più che valido per strattonare il suo istinto e intimargli di zittirsi.  
L’Alpha aveva bisogno di lei, di loro.  
Boyd tardava a lanciare il segnale.  
Perché farlo? Che fosse perché dopo di lui sarebbe toccato a lei distrarre Derek?  
Le corde vocali fremettero e un ringhio le raschiò la gola: non credeva in lei? Boyd la reputava troppo debole per poter partecipare a quel stupido gioco al gatto e al topo? Come poteva, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, dopo…  
Conficcò le ricurve unghie nei palmi, il metallo si contorse e un verso d’astio lasciò la sua bocca. Sangue pianse dalle sue mani; arricciò il naso infastidita e allentò la stretta.  
Serrò gli occhi imponendosi di incatenare quei pensieri in una segreta, lontano dal presente, per lasciarli uscire unicamente alla fine di tutto, quando lei e l’altro avrebbero avuto il tempo di discuterne. E di ringhiargli contro.  
Respirò boccate d’aria fresca e quiete, aumentò il passo lasciando che ad ognuno si scaricasse sul terreno la rabbia, ritornando a focalizzarsi sulla scia del ragazzo, ripercorrendone i passi.  
Boyd s’era fermato.  
L’intenso, inequivocabile odore del suo sangue le schiaffeggiò il volto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.a: Okay, ora le cose si incasinano, già. E non sapete quanto *inserire risata compiaciuta*.


	6. The reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphareader: Evany Thyla  
> Wordcount: 575 (fdp)  
> Note: Questa piccola parte, per come poi ho scelto di mandare avanti il tutto e per lo stile che ho impresso nel prossimo capitolo (ve lo consegnerò presto, forse domani), non si prestava molto affianco a nessun capitolo. Per cui, dato che mi sono affezionata a queste parole e all'importanza ai fini del racconto ve lo presento così, come un piccolo e - spero - gustoso antipasto.
> 
> Ascoltatevi e leggetevi il testo della canzone del titolo - The reason dei Hoobastank - perché è, per me e per questa storia, Derek a cantarla.

5B. The reason

« Ci sono altri modi per ricercare un ancora migliore. » bevve un lungo sorso di caffè, il dolce del caramello s’attorcigliò attorno alla lingua, lusinghiero. Vide le spalle del nipote irrigidirsi e non poté esimersi dal stirare le labbra in un ghigno saputo: ben poche cose potevano distrarre i sensi di Derek, in effetti Peter poteva contarli sulle dita di una sola mano.  
I libri erano le più evidenti.  
« Ne abbiamo già parlato. » accarezzò con il pollice la ruvidezza della pagina, come a cercarne il silenzioso supporto o l’energia stessa con cui l’autore aveva vergato il racconto; lasciò la mente fra quelle parole fin a giungere al punto.  
« Il termine più appropriato sarebbe discusso violentemente. » s’appoggiò sullo stipite della porta d’entrata, al fianco della panca lignea su cui l’altro stava seduto. « Non che ci siano altri modi con cui comunichi, sai sarebbe davvero una buona idea l’ampliare le tue strategie comunicative, potresti » e magistralmente, come il superbo attore qual era (si reputava) toccò l’argomento con cui era uscito di casa « imparare da Stiles. »  
Derek chiuse il mondo fittizio e gli occhi, un respiro profondo per strapparsi dall’amore per quel mondo e ritornare nell’opprimente realtà ora occupata dalla fastidiosa presenza del parente. Aveva scollato il suo pigro culo dalla poltrona solo per questo?  
« Arriva al punto. » digrignò i denti, masticando gli ultimi resti della sua già minuscola pazienza. Peter lo guardò, con lo stesso grado di fastidio d’un tenore riempito di fischi dagli spalti. Con Derek la sua dialettica e la propensione alla drammaticità andavano sprecate. Eppure i curiosi e piccoli occhi del suo nipote erano così vivaci e desiderosi d’apprendere da lui nei felici giorni prima della fine della loro famiglia.  
« Dovresti dirglielo. Stiles è un ragazzo intelligente e- »  
« No. » ringhiò, sfinito dall’insistenza con cui Peter glielo proponeva e scattò in piedi, il libro costudito al suo fianco. « Non deve sapere niente. » gli puntò un dito, il brillare dei denti e delle iridi a monito « niente di tutto questo, capito? »  
Il rituale, il pericolo dato dagli Alpha, tutto questo doveva essere unicamente una sua responsabilità, non poteva – e non voleva – che nessun altro ne corresse il rischio. No, si disse indurendo la mascella involontariamente nell’affilare lo sguardo, ad essere precisi – ed onesti con sé stessi – l’unico per cui desiderava la totale estraneità era Stiles.  
Il debole, indifeso, umano Stiles.  
« Limpido. » Si bagnò le labbra con la bevanda, immergendosi nell’odore forte e deciso, così antitetico a quello emanato in quel momento dal più giovane lupo. « Non ce la farai mai da solo, Derek. »  
« È per questo che ci sei tu, no? » gli ringhiò, ricordandogli la misera parte del rituale che dipendeva da lui. Ma Derek, il suo idiota, scorbutico e esageratamente protettivo nipote non riusciva a vedere nulla oltre alla punta del suo stupido naso.  
Ovviamente men che meno aveva capito una singola parola del rituale. Era in momenti come questi che rimpiangeva di non aver morso – anche senza il suo consenso – Stiles.  
Era troppo tardi per richiedere un cambio di nipote?  
« Hai bisogno del tuo branco Derek. » si staccò dalla porta, la tazza ormai tristemente vuota. Fece per valicarla e lasciarlo rimuginare – pratica a cui il nipote ultimamente s’era lasciato andare spesso -, ma in uno sprazzo d’un sentimento simile all’amore famigliare decise d’indicargli almeno la strada per la sua salvezza: « Hai bisogno di lui. »


	7. Figlio di luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphareader: Evany Thyla  
> Avvertimenti: Suarez!Derek (come mi ha consigliato la mia alpha \o/)  
> Wordcount: 2681  
> Note: Questo lo potete leggere grazie a Hannibal. Non sto scherzando. Le parti uhm, particolari le devo tutte alle atmosfere pornografiche e sadiche del telefilm e, quelle più leggere ai miei sproloqui con la mia alpha. Avrei voluto che fosse perfetto, parola per parola, ciò che state per leggere è una svolta cruciale per la storia e per me è stato un parto - decisamente - e so di certo che se non ve lo lascio ora non lo farò più perché altrimenti mi metterei in un angolo a borbottare che non mi convince e a riscriverlo una trentina di volte e... chi vederebbe più il finale? Io no, manco voi.  
> Vi lascio con una gif molto utile per capire per bene come funziona la luna rossa e per il resto… alle note finali \o/

"The course of true love never did run smooth"  
William Shakespeare  
  
   
   
   
6\. Figlio di luna  
   
Una pioggia di luna bagnava il suo corpo, affusolate erano le dita, zampe di ragno, leste e precise tessevano i fili con cui il volto della notte l’aveva stretto a sé, cullato nella dolce ambrosia del potere e sfamato la sete mentre ne cuciva il corpo, impossessandosene, amandolo, plasmandolo al suo volere, divorandone l’ancora e sottomettendone la mente, lei – candida, dolce luna – era la genitrice che richiamava nel grembo il sangue del suo sangue, la carne generata dalle sue membra d’avorio e strappata dal suo petto dall’amore della madre terrena e dall’umano desiderio di non nuocere.  
Derek era tornato da lei, possente figlio di luna, l’anima spoglia d’ogni cosa e il dolce succo della vita a scorrere sulle zanne, lentamente.  
Vedeva Boyd, il corpo scosso, accartocciato sull’addome squartato e le viscere uscenti, e scorgeva l’odore del dolore, del sangue, del tormento e ne adorava l’aroma.  
Leccò le zanne frementi, gli artigli a raschiare sulla terra e le fini dita di luna a sospingerlo, sfamati, lo lusingarono, saziati della sua carne, del pulsare del suo corpo morente e dissetati col calore del suo sangue sul tuo volto. Odoralo. Senti l’olezzo del suo terrore, l’angoscia e la perdita che ne impregna la carne, uccidilo ora, quando le sue membra sono ancora tenere e divoralo.  
La bestia s’avvicinò, l’ululato dell’umano l’avvolse e lo lusingò nel dirgli d’aver chiamato a sé il branco, la sua fame era pungente, crudele e poco poteva dargli un solo essere; ispirò raccogliendo in sé l’odore dei cuori pulsanti che stavano venendo, e un basso lamentò lo lasciò, sottile, le sue membra vibrarono ingrossandosi e tendendosi e le ossa si spezzarono, si divisero e s’allungarono mutandone la forma e riducendolo in carne, pece e ringhi, domato dallo strazio e dalla luna.  
Balzò, l'antro spalancato e dolente di denti appena nati, la gola dell’uomo come obbiettivo, ma furono deviati, delle braccia gli circondarono il collo, lo serrarono e la figura d’una donna oscurò la carne di cui doveva cibarsi. Ululò seccamente, le braccia determinate strette ad impedirgli di sfamarsi e quell’odore, deciso, tenero e un poco ingenuo a insinuarsi come un tarlo nella mente, ricordati, gli diceva debolmente, ricordati, e s’unirono le voci d’altri odori, chiamandolo con parole dimenticate, annebbiate e dicendogli d’essere un qualcosa - la sua pelle, i loro sudori mischiati, le loro voci - di cui il significato non comprendeva, il cui ricordo gli era stato strappato.  
Ringhiò, straziandosi la gola, strappandosi a morsi la carne e la lingua nel ricercare la libertà da quelle braccia, scagliò l’essere lacerandosi i muscoli del collo alzando al nero cielo le sue urla di dolore infrante da quelle di quei pezzi di carne vagante che l’attorniavano, acuì i sensi – gli occhi piangenti sangue s’erano anneriti, il bulbo bruciato dal corpo che stava mutando – e scagliò il suo strazio contro il più vicino battere di cuore, polvere e terra inghiottì, fallendo. Furente tracciò letali archi con gli artigli nell’aria colma d’odore di viventi, finché non sprofondarono nelle morbide membra d’uno di quei miseri esseri, donatogli da sua madre per sfamargli la dilaniante bramosia e il trasfigurarsi del suo corpo.  
Si beò dello stridio della voce, del bollente liquido a zampillargli fra le dita, avvicinò il muso, la lingua a scorrere sulle lame di morte, il naso dilatato a respirare il delizioso aroma di quella carne pulsante di vita, aperta lì per lui, la dolce, amorevole voce della luna ad accarezzarlo, sorridendogli e porgendogli quel nettare di vita promettendogli l’annullamento d’ogni dolore, ed era così buono, invitante l’odore che fremette, estasiato abbassando la testa, il bollente calore del corpo del lupo a solleticargli l’umido naso. Aprì le fauci, il sorriso della luna sul loro macchiato candore e s’immobilizzò.  
Il caldo respiro del cielo gli portò un fresco, acuto e _familiare_ profumo.  
   
   
Prese un altro respiro, il vento estivo a solleticargli il viso, e il vibrante fischio scese lungo la dolce collina su cui aveva fermato la Jeep, Allison al suo interno e lui qualche passo davanti, il cuore frenetico e ansioso, il piano di riserva in atto.  
« Vedi qualcosa? » mordicchiò il fischietto ritornato fra le sue labbra, un piede a battere nervosamente, e l’immagine dei cerchi rossi dei suoi amici impressa sulla retina.  
Erano riunti in un unico punto, da più di cinque minuti.  
Con l’ululato d’uno di loro a chiamarli.  
« Credo… » Allison mise a fuoco l’obbiettivo del binocolo ad infrarossi, le labbra strette in una linea retta, concentrate, cercando una posizione più comoda oltre il finestrino, il retro della Jeep rivolto verso la foresta « Stiles! » lesse la distanza della macchia scura che scorgeva avvicinarsi, la voce a richiamare il ragazzo. « Sta arrivando! »  
« Cos- dove? » sputò lo strumento che andò a balzargli sul petto, la corda a salvarlo dal cadere a terra, e acuì la vista, il vento a rabbrividirne la schiena, ad insinuarsi fra le braccia e le cosce.  
« Davanti a noi! » alla velocità con cui avanzava ben poco sarebbe passato prima che arrivasse « Sali in macchina! Ora! »  
Stiles scattò, corse verso il proprio lato della vettura,  dovette fare una curva e l’agitazione lo derise facendogli sbattere contro il bel sedere della sua bambina e s’esentò dall’imprecare perché quella era la sua adorata e Derek era dietro di lui, impazzito e più coglione del solito – lo avrebbe ucciso, oh, sì, appena sarebbe ritornato in sé l’avrebbe affogato nella strozzalupo – e di certo non era il momento di fermarsi a insultarlo perché sì, probabilmente questa volta l’avrebbe davvero sgozzato con i denti.  
Schizzò nell’abitacolo e si amò per aver lasciato le chiavi inserite, un lieve tremore gli domava le mani, e fece sgommare la piccola sulla polvere del sentiero, il volto che scattava verso Allison, la cintura allacciata e il busto ruotato verso il retro.  
« Ci sta seguendo? »  
« Sì… » un singulto lasciò la sua bocca, l’andatura frenetica della macchina l’aveva fatta sbattere contro il soffitto, e nell’ascoltare il _scusa_ di Stiles s’ottenebrò « mi sembra che stia diminuendo l’andatura. »  
« Che? Perché..? Insomma dovrebbe averci visto e nelle condizioni in cui è dovrebbe avere una tale voglia di sbranarci da seguirci in capo al mondo, no? » scrutò lo specchietto laterale, la falsa figura di Derek a rimpicciolirsi senza che questi ponesse rimedio.  
« Cosa facciamo? »  
« Non lo so, non lo so! »  
« Dobbiamo dare più tempo agli altri per riprendersi, non sappiamo cosa sia successo e come stiano.»  
« Perché cazzo non ci segue più? »  
« Andiamo troppo veloci? »  
« No, è un lupo mannaro, questa velocità è niente per lui. »  
« L’odore! Gli dà fastidio l’odore della strozzalupo! »  
« Sì, è un idea… ma allora perché ha cominciata a seguirci? La Jeep è sempre stata dietro di me mentre lo chiamavo. »  
« Il tuo odore! »  
« Che? » s’accigliò annusandosi le ascelle, confuso « puzzo? »  
« No, no » strette il binocolo fra le dita, nervosamente, indicandolo « ci ha seguiti perché ha percepito il tuo odore e ora che non lo sente più- »  
« Lo sta cercando! » quasi urlò attaccandosi alla manopola del finestrino abbassandolo « apri il finestrino! »  
« Fermo! Che stai facendo? Così potrà illudere la protezione della tintura. »  
« Dobbiamo fare qualcosa, okay? E se per qualche misterioso motivo il mio odore l’attira, bene, farò da esca! Non so il perché, non lo so, ma un qualche motivo dovrebbe esserci, sarà destino o che cazzo ne so, solo che—non ho nessuna intenzione di starmene a guardare mentre sbrana i suoi amici e lo sono, sul serio, per quanto sia un enorme coglione e non lo ammetterebbe mai loro lo sono e non gli permetterò di farsi una cosa del genere perché per quanto possa essere scorbutico lui è Derek e—» sgranò gli occhi tinti della consapevolezza d’una idea, il corpo frenetico e colmo d’adrenalina.  
« Stiles? » smise di guardare nell’amplificatore visivo, studiandogli il volto silenzioso.  
« Investilo. »  
« Cosa? »  
« Non abbiamo niente con noi che possa fermarlo! » s’aggrappò al fresco metallo della sua bambina, ogni momento della neonata idea in testa, la determinazione a convincere la ragazza nel cuore « E certo, sei un ottima arciera, ma lui è troppo veloce e non faresti in tempo a scoccare nemmeno una freccia che avrò la tua vita sulla mia coscienza, quindi l’unica cosa che possiamo fare è investirlo! »  
« Io? »  
« Sì, io scenderò e farò da esca. »  
« No. » gli strinse un braccio, incredula « No, no, no. È una pazzia Stiles, potrei colpirti al suo posto. »  
« Uhm… no, hai un ottima mira. Andrà tutto bene. »  
« Stiles! »  
« Dobbiamo fermarlo, in qualche modo lo dobbiamo fare e di certo non posso scendere e dirgli ‘a cuccia’ perché anche se non fosse impazzito mi sbranerebbe comunque! »  
« Ci deve essere pur un'altra soluzione. »  
« Hai idee?  
« E se lo uccidessi così? »  
« Nah, è Derek al massimo puzzerà di pneumatici dopo, niente di più. » dipinse il viso d’ilarità, con le mani tinte d’ansia, la voce e il sorriso in cerca di convincere entrambi.  
Serrò i tenti sul morbido labbro, la mano sulla marcia per scalarla e il piede a porsi sul freno, deciso, e la strisciante istintiva sensazione di star sbagliando tradotta in brividi lungo la schiena.  
 _Oh, andiamo come se avessi mai dato retta al mio istinto d’autoconservazione!_  
Premette il pedale, la voce del motore a rispondergli chiedendogli d’abbassare la marcia e le parole di Allison piegate nel dirgli che non riusciva più a vedere il lupo, il fiato del cielo a infrangersi sul collo e il nero tuono d’una massa contro la portiera, il brillare di zanne intrufolatosi dal finestrino e _Oh mio Dio credo d’aver trovato Derek_ strillato nel piegarsi sul volante e nel far sgommare la Jeep lontano da quella bocca furente, l’ombra del conficcarsi di quei denti nella carne a scuotergli il corpo.  
« Chiudi il finestrino! » Allison spalancò la borsa, il portatile scaraventato dietro, e la calma la pervase nel accarezzare la letale balestra, un solo fremito comandò le sue mani nel caricarla.  
« Non riesco credo che sia bloccat— Gesù Cristo! » Sobbalzarono, l’ombra ringhiante e odorante di morte contro il fianco della Jeep, sterzò morendogli il cuore nel veder partire un fianco della sua piccola sul tronco d’un albero e si chiese come riuscisse Derek a non fracassarsi la testa sul metallo della macchina e se _ha davvero intenzione di continuare così?_ Si voltò verso quel maledetto finestrino che non voleva chiudersi, il palpitare doloroso e frenetico del cuore nelle tempie, il terrore d’essere morso – con la fortuna che aveva scommetteva che sarebbe stato l’unico giovane che sarebbe morto invece di trasformarsi – e balzarono sul sedile, le sospensioni a cigolare sinistramente e un uggiolio acuto, stridente.  
Frenò.  
« Cosa… Oh mio Dio, cosa è successo? » Si piegò sul volante, le chiare iridi divorate dalla pece delle pupille sconvolte.  
« Ho visto una cosa nera e… credo che tu l’abbia investito. »  
« Ho investito Derek? »  
« Uh… credo… credo di sì. »  
« Ho investito Derek. » fra la melodia del motore e il picchiare della pompa del suo sangue struggenti note di tormento lo raggiunsero dalla giovane notte, graffianti lo invasero straziandone il cuore ed invadendone con il loro veleno. Lo scossero, una corrente d’elettricità malsana e persistente quanto il peccato, e fecero cadere i suoi piedi a terra, il richiamo acuto di Allison soffocato dal passato appena divenuto.  
Lunghi coni vermigli gettavano gli occhi della Jeep sulla terra, cereo e dorato era il riflesso della luna sui sassolini che ne catturavano l’essenza rimandandola nel loro brillare, come stelle incorniciavano la pece di quella belva che Stiles ancora chiamava Derek, ma da cui si teneva lontano, e ne osservava il corpo scosso, scuro e impregnato di morte e vita; come si chiedeva, come poteva appartenere a Derek quelle membra dilaniate, la carne come imputridita e il miasma fuoriuscente d’una tinta di pece, putrida, le zanne d’osso cereo, quasi trasparente, come poteva essere lui, come?  
La bestia tremò, un rigurgito melmoso e pestilenziale fuoriuscì dal muso digrignato.  
Alzò il capo, fiero, l’intenso risplendere dei rubini dell’anima a cercare e cogliere l’ambra dell’umano.  
Li trovò frenetici, meravigliosi e spezzati.  
 _Anche per lui sono morto?_  
Volse il pianto del suo cuore al cielo, disperato, spento, corrotto dalla sinistra volontà della luna e dalla sua fame, digrignò il morso, denti si spezzarono per la forza che mise nel gesto e _fame fame fame_ carne anelavano, morbida, tesa e calda e quell’uomo, _oh_ il suo profumo era sublime _perché non ne divori almeno un pezzetto?_  
« Derek. » schiuse le labbra e le pose, lettera per lettera, attorno al nome, un solo filo d’aria a comporlo leggero e a baciare ciò che Stiles aveva scorto in quei occhi di mostro, un velo di seta fine e luminoso sotto all’intreccio volgare e grezzo della lana.  
Macchiò i jeans coi fari, il rumoreggiare dei sassolini sotto alla suola delle scarpe, ed il respiro lento della certezza a insufflare nei polmoni: Derek era lì, in quel corpo sconosciuto e spezzato, era lì con lui.  
Snudò i denti il vibrare del costato salì alla gola _fermati_ ordinava – implorava agli occhi di Stiles – _fermati_ insisteva coll’avvicinarsi dell’umano e fu come se potesse parlare, come se gli avesse raccontato il suo tormento perché Stiles gli si fermò accanto, le ginocchia a battere prive di forza sulla terra e la voce incrinata a dirgli che mai Derek gli avrebbe fatto del male.  
Gli parve di morire, di follia, fiducia e – non voleva pensarlo, non poteva era… era troppo – d’affetto e l’urlo di bestia che salì dal suo corpo lo fremette e il mordersi il corpo, qualsiasi cosa riuscisse a raggiungere gli parve l’unico modo per non tradire la sua fiducia, la sua amicizia e _oh, Luna qualsiasi cosa ma non farmi ferire lui._  
« Derek! Fermati, fermati! » s’aggrappò a lui, i pugni a stringergli la pelliccia, gli occhi colmi d’incredulità e terrore, si stava divorando le zampe e _Oddio_ poteva sentire il stridere delle zanne sulle ossa e _perché?_ « Basta! » urlò, soffocandone le lettere sulla pece del suo muso, la bocca ad accarezzargli il pelo secco di sangue. « Smettila, ti prego… Derek… non mi farai male » lasciò i languidi, dorati volti della sua anima aprirsi sul tormento del lupo, le zanne immobili, il corpo scosso « mai, non mi farai mai male. »  
Sentì sotto alle sue dita il corpo rilassarsi, riposarsi e le scure iridi legarsi alle sue e sorrise con le ciglia imperlate nel seguire il mutare del rosso nell’umano colore di Derek, profonde e fresche foreste primaverili, prati quieti e pungenti nel loro profumo, la determinazione, l’audacia e la caparbietà delle conifere e la vita, la vita unicamente sua, libera d’ogni costrizione.  
« Derek. » pronunciò, le mani un poco tremanti, ma lievi e delicate sul suo corpo e poté quasi vedere – oh, no lo vide, ne era certo – un sorriso su quel muso, dolce come quelli bellissimi che solo un cucciolo può donare ad un mondo orrendo e crudele come era il loro.  
Tuffò il viso nel forte odore del lupo, stringendolo a sé, lasciando che le perle nei suoi occhi cadessero sulla pelliccia e che questa le facessero sparire, ormai inutili e fece vagare le mani sul suo corpo, caldo, vivo e sangue bollente raccolse.  
Alzò il capo, un sorriso morto sul volto.  
« Perché non stai guarendo? » strinse delicatamente un orecchio fra le dita, a richiamarne l’attenzione e l’avvolgente sguardo su di lui, le cui palpebre erano state calate. « Derek? »  
Lo vide dischiudere faticosamente gli occhi, parvero sfiniti, ma caldi e felici e gli sorrisero ed erano davvero bellissimi - lo erano sempre stati, così espressivi e grandi – e mai prima d’ora Stiles s’era reso conto di quanto anelasse il vederli colmi di gioia, della sublime luce della loro anima, di quella parte rinchiusa, segretata dalle dita scheletriche della morte e che ora Derek gli donava, delicatamente, in silenzio, come un bacio d’addio.  
Appoggiò il muso sulle sue gambe – l’accolse sulle sue cosce, la mani a sorreggerlo ed a accarezzarlo – e condusse il sereno nulla delle tenebre sui suoi occhi un respiro soffice, sereno a lasciarlo, l’ultimo singulto della sua anima.  
Derek era morto.  
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.a: Vi consola sapere che… ora sta bene? La storia che è in un posto migliore? No? *evita il lancio di stoviglie e oggetti vari* Sappiate che – per rimanere in frasi trite e ritrite della filmografia americana – andrà tutto bene.


	8. Il suono del Silenzio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, alla fin fine eccoci qui! Nope, non è l’ultimo capitolo (anche se probabilmente è il penultimo e *sigh* alla sola idea mi metto a piagnucolare, dato che l’altra long che ho pubblicato è ambientata a metà della terza stagione e non ci sono né Boyd, Erika e Jackson… cosa farò senza di voi? *sta piagnucolando*), però è da un po’ che non aggiorno – evita le stoviglie lanciategli addosso - ed è stata davvero dura per me scriverlo. Questo momento l’avevo in mente fin dall’inizio, è il frutto maturato da tutti i capitoli precedenti, e man mano che andavo avanti non vedevo l’ora di arrivare fin qui e di scriverlo… ovviamente giunto il momento non sapevo da dove diamine incominciare. Fra questo e le tremila nuove idee sterek che mi frullavano in testa – sul serio basta, non posso mettermi scrivere tutta ‘sta roba - il tutto è stato ritardato u-u  
> Spero che con questo finale di capitolo mi faccia perdonare :3
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. C’è un punto importante, nel terzo capitolo, non tanto per la trama, ma per comprendere una battuta nel testo che andrete a leggere e, sul serio, se non conoscete il film che avevo citato o se non vi ricordate il passo che sotto vi ripropongo vi perdereste:
> 
> “Stiles faticava a rimembrare come era finito a paragonare la rigida faccia di Frankenstein Junior con quella di Derek – i capi degli intricati fili dei suoi discorsi li perdeva pure lui, a volte -, le frecciatine dal suo fischio d’inizio erano sciorinate da ogni angolo del salotto, fin qui andava tutto bene, perfetto, solo che a un certo punto si era ricordato del enorme particolare di cui era munito il personaggio e i denti non erano riusciti a mordergli la lingua che un quindi anche tu sotto alle mutande hai una bestia? s’era formato […]”
> 
> Ps (l’ultimo, giuro): Da questo capitolo ha tratto un piccolo prequel, più che altro un momento fra Derek e Stiles prima che il lupacchiotto facesse l’idiota-io-non-condivido-i-piani, per chi non l’avesse letto è 'I segreti sono fatti per essere scoperti'.

  

 

 

"La vita, ah, la vita, che grande illusione,

d'amore di vento, come una canzone...

 

La vita fuggita, la vita sognata,

la vita di nulla, eppure adorata.

 

La morte, ah, la morte,

non guarda nessuno,

di sangue o di linfa,

le basta qualcuno...

da portare con sé,

lontano da dove,

tanto non importa,

sarà sempre un Altrove.

 

Dylan Dog (albo 103 “I demoni”)

 

 

7\. Il suono del Silenzio

                                                                         

Tremò e nel respiro che ampliò i suoi polmoni si insinuò preponetemene l’ululato straziante che aveva udito, che lo penetrò e si impresse nel suo sangue e questi lo condusse in ogni sua cellula facendo suo il dolore di quel lupo. Fu solo l’istinto impresso a forza nel suo codice genetico a dirgli a chi apparteneva quella voce.

Era Derek che pregava la luna di lasciargli un pezzo della sua anima.

S’asciugò il palmo intriso di sangue e melma sulla maglia, posandosi flebilmente sul petto saldo e amorevole di Erika sussurrandogli che ora sarebbe tutto finito. Si lasciò cullare dal tenero tepore di lei, dalla voce dei ricordi e dai vivi respiri del presente e con essi scacciò lo strazio della supplica di Derek al spietato volto della notte e con i rintocchi del suo cuore a ridonargli forza e ad allontanargli il dolore rincorse i latrati del suo alpha, dell’uomo che gli aveva donato una seconda e migliore vita.

 

 

Ora conosceva il dolore che la morte di Erika gli avrebbe dato.

Lo poteva toccare, guardare, catalogare, era così brutalmente palpabile nella sua atroce realtà: era un dolore sordo e inconsolabile, lo vedeva nelle braccia tese di Scott che stringevano a sé il corpo simile ad un cadavere del suo amico, lo vedeva nella mani di Stiles divorate dal sangue, nel tremare delle sue dita immerse nella pece del lupo e nella silenziosa e mai ricevuta carezza con cui il ragazzo impedì a Derek di scivolargli dalle cosce, di lasciarlo.

S’accasciò – la stretta di Erika lo raggiunse subito, scossa – e nel vuoto della sua anima alzò alla bianca mietitrice il suo urlo di dolore.

Sorsero, forti e rancorose, le voci della sua lupa, di Scott e di Isaac e s’amalgamarono al suo ululato, fecero tremare l’aria, e li unirono in un groviglio di pensieri e emozioni, in un legame forgiato da fiducia e amore; fu come se i loro cuori rinascessero, fermandosi e ripartendo all’unisono e le loro menti si unissero in un unico corpo, perfetto, vigoroso. Un energia nuova li permaneva, ma non vi potevano attingervi senza di lui, senza il cuore di quel loro corpo.

L’insulto d’una luna crudele e d’un rituale antico e beffardo.

Il sacrificio di Derek non era servito a nulla.

Boyd s’appoggiò al salato e rassicurante odore della lupa, condusse il palmo con cui aveva pressato la ferita sulla mano della ragazza intrecciandone le dita, dolcemente; percepì le gambe di Isaac lasciarsi vincere dal tremore e cadere al suo fianco e nella scura e folta pelliccia del suo alpha vide le morbida dita della luna divenire candide.

L’eclissi aveva incontrato la sua fine.

 

Fu un sussurro, un tuono nel silenzio della tomba del lupo, un piegarsi di labbra mesto formò con la voce di Stiles il nome del cuore morto del branco.

« Derek » disse al muso privo di vita del lupo, con le mani ora gentili della luna a brillargli sulle lacrime incastonate fra le ciglia.

S’accasciò su quel stupido muso e la pelliccia con il suo odore lo avvolse, ancora calda.

Le braccia e la voce di Scott erano lontane dal luogo in cui Derek gli avrebbe ringhiato e l’avrebbe scansato, infastidito, _lui non era un dannato cuscino e se era stanco poteva benissimo muovere il culo e andarsene a dormire a casa sua_ , perché in fin dei conti il suo divano era fin troppo comodo e Derek con quel suo brutto musone era un dannato calorifero e più di una volta Stiles s’era lasciato cullare dal suo tepore, dal ronzio del frigorifero e dal frusciare di pagine, ed ancora, ancora sarebbe successo.

Stiles adorava farsi riempire di brontolii e scivolare nella nebbia d’un mondo privo di pensieri al suo fianco, lì sopra alla sua ampia spalla, lì fra il braccio steso sul divano e il petto con il quieto battere del suo cuore, lì così maledettamente vicino alla sua anima, a ciò che il tempo e il dolore aveva nascosto, semplicemente vicino a Derek, al suo stupido, umano, ringhioso lupo.

Sarebbe stato così, come tutte quelle volte, si sarebbe stropicciato gli occhi, languidamente, Derek si sarebbe lamentato minacciandolo di staccargli la testa se avesse osato appoggiarla a qualsiasi parte del suo corpo, per poi cedere alla sua natura tutt’altro refrattaria al contatto umano – entrambi sapevano che era in realtà un lupo coccolone - e fra poco gli avrebbe detto che potevano rimanere così, che tutto andava bene, andava bene…

Baciò il morbido orecchio e la sua martoriata bocca brillante di lacrime compose le lettere del nome del lupo privandone del loro suono, mute caddero su di lui perdendosi negli intrecci della pelliccia, negate a chiunque potesse realmente sentirlo.

« Stiles » Scott si protese verso di lui, le ginocchia a scontrarsi con l’enorme zampa del lupo, lo riportò nelle sue braccia e lo strinse, colmo d’affetto « amico, alzati… lo sai, lui… » gli accarezzò i capelli tremante del timore di perderlo nel vortice dell’angoscia in cui l’aveva visto annaspare dopo che gli avevano maciullato il cuore, sapeva che non era la stessa cosa, che Derek non era sua madre, ma lo percepiva nelle viscere, nel cuore, in tutta la sua maledetta persona che se l’avesse lasciato non sarebbe più tornato.

Sentì il corpo dell’amico scossesi e dovette mordersi la guancia per non ululare d’angoscia, lo condusse più vicino al suo cuore e stette per richiamarlo quando la nuca di Stiles impattò sul suo naso e _cazzo quanto fa male._

« Stiles, che diamin— »

« Sta succedendo qualcosa. »

« Oh, mio Dio. » Allison era al suo fianco, le mani attorno alla bocca incredula finché una di queste gli strinse un braccio alla ricerca d’una certezza nell’impossibile: « si sta… muovendo… »

Stiles si concesse il tempo di decidere se era un affermazione o una domanda; percepiva il corpo di Derek vibrare sulle cosce e se non fosse stato poco prima leggermente e decisamente morto avrebbe pensato che stava facendo le fusa. Stava per dirlo, aveva davvero bisogno d’alzare il suo scudo di sarcasmo, ma un brivido più intenso lo bloccò: pervase l’intero corpo del lupo, scuotendolo e poi più nulla.

« Ma che cazzo sta succedendo? » Okay, niente sarcasmo, ma anche le imprecazioni potevano aiutare.

« Doveva ancora morire del tutto? »

« Grazie, mister ottimismo. » Squadrò malamente Isaac, ma un tremore gli tappò la bocca dall’insultarlo.

Fu breve, irrilevante.

Non di certo il seguente.

Uno spasmo violento contrasse e rilassò in una sequenza caotica tutti i muscoli del lupo e il suono di spezzarsi d’ossa s’infranse sulle facce sconvolte del branco; gli arti e la lunga colonna spinale si mossero, s’allungarono, si accorciarono e con un squittio sincronizzato Scott e i due umani balzarono indietro: un acuto e prorompente ringhio scaturì dai polmoni ora pieni d’aria del lupo, vibrò lungo il corpo i cui brividi si stavano assestando, le membra scolpite nella fiera forma d’una bestia matura e forte, e la voce da cucciolo con cui era ritornato al mondo s’incupì, divenendo roca, dura, potente.

Derek spalancò gli occhi.

Brillarono della luce della luna.

S’impuntò sulla ricreata forma delle sue zampe, le cosce possenti e frementi di forza, e s’erse nel magnifico dominio dei suoi muscoli; il silenzio adornò la bellezza letale e regale della sua figura, il vento lo lusingò e si infranse sul suo manto lucente, magnifico e puro del candore della neve, privo del peccato della luna, dell’accecante sete di carne.

Legò uno ad uno gli occhi dei suoi lupi a sé e nella dolce ambra dell’umano ululò.

Ogni lupo lo seguì, alzò la sua voce al scuro velo, ed ognuno di loro venne baciato da un sorriso: era così bello, liberatorio, poter collidere le loro voci, di nuovo, in un unico suono.

Ora erano finalmente un unico corpo con il loro cuore.

« Oh mio Dio… » Stiles balzò in piedi, il corpo pervaso da brividi e adrenalina - _Derek era tipo rinato e_ _wow in che modo e cazzo quanto l’avrebbe riempito d’insulti appena avrebbe smesso d’esserne felice_ -il sentirli in quel _modo_ era stato… « è stato fantastico! »

Allison gli si appoggiò contro, la bocca scossa dalle risate, e fu come un epidemia, luminosa e gioiosa, colpì tutti e fra una risata e l’altra arrivarono un paio d’insulti – Erika doveva sempre sopperire alla mancanza di Jackson in qualche modo -, di pacche – perché la famiglia McCall comunicava così e ormai anche Isaac era stato infettato – e da un unico, immancabile ringhio.

_Perché mai Derek dovrebbe parlare quando si può comunicare efficacemente a ringhi?_

_A proposito, perché quell’idiota non si ritrasformava?_

Lo guardò, con le labbra bagnate di felicità, e incontrò le sue iridi argentee a baciargli il viso, calde come non lo erano mai state.

Aprì la bocca, giusto un paio di domande aveva da porgli e in imprecisato numero d’insulti da schiaffargli su quel brutto muso, ma i suoi riflessi gli consigliarono di serrare le labbra se non voleva ingurgitare una manciata di polvere e peli.

Derek gli era saltato addosso.

« Gesù Cristo, Derek! »

Sputacchiò un po’ di peli – dato che il suo istinto non era poi così reattivo, almeno non allo stesso livello del peso che ora lo stava opprimendo – agitandosi quanto una tartaruga ribaltata sul suo guscio, riuscendo a far sbucare fuori almeno le braccia da tutto quel pelo lupesco.

Quello – il proprietario di tutta quel groviglio lanoso - riportò in asse i loro sguardi e muto fece la cosa più disgustosa che potessero fargli: lo leccò.

Cioè, se fosse stato in un altro contesto, con _qualcun altro_ probabilmente gli sarebbe piaciuto, ma non così con tuta quella saliva e _Oh mio Dio_ con quella lingua grande quanto metà della sua faccia!

« Smettila! » Gli arpionò il muso, prendendolo per la pelliccia, e quando riuscì a incrociare il suo sguardo si sentì un mostro: pareva che l’avessero appena bastonato e tolto il suo osso preferito allo stesso tempo. « Derek che stai facendo? » E _Oddio_ stava per caso scodinzolando?

« Sta marchiando il territorio » gli sghignazzò in faccia Isaac, il bastardo, seguito sfacciatamente da quelli che sarebbero dovuti essere i suoi amici e che tecnicamente dovrebbero aiutarlo a tirarsi via da Derek.

_Non è che fosse poi così leggero, eh._

« Bella battuta, davvero. Appena avete finito di divertivi a mie spese potreste convincere questo qui a togliersi di dosso? E tu non ringhiarmi contro! » Finì strattonando quello sfacciato che gli stava respirando addosso senza muoversi d’un millimetro sopra al suo povero corpicino.

« Probabilmente è solo felice di vederti. » Gli sorrise Allison, l’unica che pareva essere minimamente interessata a far finta d’interessarsi al _pressante_ problema.

Stiles le regalò un occhiataccia scettica, perché, andiamo, quello era Derek e quando mai sarebbe saltato addosso a uno per salutarlo? A uno che poi corrispondeva alla sua personale persona. (1)

« Credo che sia colpa della trasformazione » Boyd s’alzò, la ferita già si stava rimarginando. Il ragazzo sospettava che la nuova forma del loro alpha e quel legame nato dal rituale che sentiva crepitare sottopelle centrasse qualcosa. « per la sua particolare accondiscenda verso i suoi istinti da lupo. »

Sicuramente, considerò, la razionalità era stata ben radicata in lui dal rituale: lo vedeva seguire attentamente le sue parole, il muso dritto e serio voltato verso di lui.

« Oh, quindi il suo istinto lo rende tutto saliva e moine? » _No, non del tutto_ rettificò con il lungo ringhio del diretto interessato a scuotergli il timpano, e lo ricevette direttamente in prima fila, con le zanne lucenti a pochi centimetri dal naso. Bello, una cosa che proprio gli mancava, ne sentiva proprio il bisogno, già.

« Sì, sì, ho capito, ‘sto zitto! »

Diamine, quanto pesava, le gambe non le sentiva più e quell’ammasso di pulci non si decideva ad alzarsi, e di certo non aveva nessuna intenzione di andare a farsele amputare perché quell’idiota gli stava riducendo le ossa in briciole con il suo dolce peso, per cui optò per una soluzione immediata: le aprì, facendole strisciare sulla ghiaia – ciao, ciao jeans – per farle poi sbucare dal lupo e… _wow, imbarazzante._

Derek gli era letteralmente fra le gambe.

« Derek, per l’amor del cielo, ti puoi… » Non poteva essere quello che immaginava quel _coso_ che sentiva premergli sull’addome, giusto?

Era decisamente troppo enorme.

« Oh, mio Dio, Derek! » l’interpellato scattò col muso verso l’urlo e il sottile odore di sconcerto e imbarazzo che ora il ragazzo emanava « Allora è vero che c’è l’hai grande quanto quello di Frankenstein! »

Ops, l’aveva decisamente detto ad alta voce, e se non fosse stato per l’allarmante vicinanza delle zanne digrignanti di Derek avrebbe aggiunto un _ma che denti grandi che hai._

Così, per morire con stile a suon di citazioni.

« Stiles! Ma che diamine—» Si voltò verso Scott, quel cucciolone era completamente bordò, e probabilmente lo stava diventando anche lui, dato che, _uh_ quello che aveva rilevato sulla propria pelle il dato era stato lui e la cosa era un tantino imbarazzante.

Per fortuna che non c’era Peter nei paraggi.

O Lydia. Glielo avrebbero rinfacciato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Derek gli si tolse di dosso – quindi bastava fare un riferimento più o meno implicito al suo sesso per imbarazzarlo e toglierselo di mezzo? Buono a sapersi – sedendosi ai suoi piedi e facendogli sentire tutto il suo disappunto.

« Te la sei cercata, non ti scansavi più! »

A Stiles quasi dispiaceva di non averglielo detto con l’altro da umano, poteva benissimo immaginarsi il delizioso rossore che avrebbe punteggiato le orecchie di Derek, e magari anche in un momento senza gli altri, così da evitare il coro di risa sguainate che stavano mettendo su in quel momento.

« E voi non scomodatevi troppo nell’aiutarmi, eh. » Bofonchiò schiaffeggiandosi il sedere per togliere quei infimi sassolini su cui era stato buttato, dandosi poi un paio di manate sulle cosce.

« Stavo per farlo, scusami » ridacchiò Allison, spolverandogli una spalla « ma sai, era »

« Divertente. Non l’avevo notato, sul serio, siete stati molto, molto discreti nel ridere delle mie disgrazie. » Non che fosse stato poi così tragico trovarsi addosso quell’ammasso di pulci che ora era Derek – la parte drammatica era stata quella _prima_ e dopo che avrà sommerso il lupastro di tutta la sua collera ne cancellerà il ricordo -, però seriamente si sentiva ancora la faccia viscida e, uh, puzzava da cane.

« La prossima volta faremmo meglio » la lupa s’attaccò al braccio di Boyd - il sorriso che lui aveva era uno di quei rari, enormi e sinceri - aveva gli occhi lucidi, la faccia esausta che finì sulla spalla del lupo. Dovevano essere distrutti.

In realtà lo era anche lui.

« Ci puoi giurare » le diede man forte Isaac, affiancando l’amico ferito « però dopo che abbiamo sistemato questo qua. »

« Non preoccupatevi per me. Sto bene. »

« Sì, certo ragazzone. » Erika ne era convintissima. Gli diede una manta sul petto e solo quello fece gemere il grosso lupo. Era messo benissimo, certo.

Lasciarono il branco, la strada sarebbe stata lunga, per quanto Boyd cercasse d’essere stoico non poteva fare il mannaro, e nel salutarsi si misero d’accordo per incontrarsi il giorno seguente in tarda mattinata, magari direttamente di pomeriggio.

 

« Bene. Adesso che tutto è andato a posto penso che me ne andrò anch’io a dormire, tipo per il resto dell’anno. » Si massaggiò il collo, teso, il corpo percorso da fitte non molto simpatiche: purtroppo pure l’adrenalina lo stava salutando e quelle erano il ringraziamento che gli stava fornendo ogni muscolo per la sua noiosissima vita priva di pericoli.

« Ehi, non avrai intenzione di farmi iniziare l’anno scolastico da solo! »

« Uhm » fece finta di pensarci, appoggiandosi a Scott « forse mi sveglierò prima. » Si staccò dall’amico nel scorgere la smorfia di dolore che gli imbruttì le labbra nel premere un po’ troppo sulla sua spalla e dopo aversi fatto promettere che avrebbe fatto il bravo lupacchioto andandosene subito a riposarsi senza _cincischiare_ s’incamminò verso la sua povera martoriata Jeep, non prima d’aver ammonito Derek: « con te faccio i conti domani. »

Oh, e si sbagliava di grosso se pensava che una notte di sonno e il suo basso ringhiare gli avrebbero fatto cambiare idea!

La sua piccola era tutto sommato intatta, se si sorvolava sull’ammaccatura sul muso e per _Oddio_ c’erano peli e grumi di sangue lungo l’azzurro metallo e _respira, respira_ non doveva pensarci adesso, non doveva pensarci proprio a cosa era successo, domani avrebbe chiesto a Scott d’aiutarlo, ma _cazzo_ la macchina era intrisa della mistura di strozzalupo per cui, niente, doveva farlo da solo, doveva raschiare via sangue e… pezzi di pelle e carne _Gesù Cristo_ aveva investito Derek.

Ispirò profondamente strappando la mente da quel giovane passato, avvicinandosi allo sportello, la fredda e confortante figura della maniglia nelle sue dita lo confortò un poco – c’erano così tanti ricordi meravigliosi costuditi in quelle lamiere – e appoggiò la fronte sul vetro, le palpebre calate.

Stava tremando.

« Stiles? » una mano si strinse sul pugno strettamente serrato attorno alle chiavi, schiuse le sue calde iridi sul viso dolce di Allison e vide sul suo mesto sorriso ciò con cui la sua mente lo stava tormentando: il corpo straziato di Derek, i latrati angoscianti e colmi di dolore e quei suoi occhi, con le iridi del suo meraviglioso verde umano e quel invisibile sorriso con cui gli aveva dato addio.

Aveva ucciso Derek.

« Stiles. » Le sue mani erano calde e rassicuranti, aprirono il pugno di Stiles delicatamente e le sfilarono le chiavi « Te la porto davanti alla casa di Derek, va bene? »

« Uh, io… » cercò nel suo volto la risposta, desiderava potersi cullare nel famigliare odore dei sedili della sua Jeep, ma al solo ricordo del secco spezzarsi delle ossa del lupo il suo corpo fremeva, implorandogli d’allontanarsi, di non soffocarsi nell’abitacolo su cui aveva investito Derek, con cui aveva rischiato di perderlo, per sempre. « Sì, va bene. »

Stirò le labbra, ringraziandola, lasciando andare lo sguardo oltre il suo volto e ridacchiò: un basso e costante brontolio stava lasciando il muso contratto di Derek e ormai un solco faceva mostra di sé sotto alla nervosa zampa del lupo.

Gli si avvicinò stancamente, il viso sereno, e lo vide tranquillizzarsi appena lo raggiunse, con il morbido collo che andò ad accarezzargli il fianco.

 

Camminarono in silenzio, perdendosi nelle forme allungate dal chiaro astro della notte; non si voltarono mai verso il compagno al loro fianco, ma stettero vicini, il braccio, la mano, il muso che si toccavano nell’alternanza dei passi, la certezza dei respiri nelle orecchie e la spossatezza a regnare sulle loro membra.

Villa Hale era un faro nella tempesta di fronde scosse dalla possente voce del vento che s’era alzata, la dorata luce dell’entrata li chiamarono, invitante, promettendogli un giaciglio caldo e un lungo riposo.

Scott resistette al richiamo, il rombo della Jeep gli disse che Allison stava per arrivare, ma per Stiles la promessa di poter usufruire a breve d’una superficie qualsiasi priva di terra e sassolini era come il canto di sirena: allettante e impossibile da resistergli.

Chiese all’amico di coprirlo con il padre e varcò la soglia, socchiudendo la porta da cui lo seguì Derek.

Si strascinò verso lo scalone, gemette alla sola idea di dover fare le scale, e optò per il grande e comodo divano, ma sopravalutò la resistenza delle sue gambe che gli fecero notare che erano davvero sfinite non alzando i piedi quel minimo indispensabile per evitare che si inciampasse sul soffice tappeto di Peter.

Sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe spiaccicato su quell’alto strato di pelucchi di dubbio gusto.

« Basta, non mi muovo più. » farfugliò sui peli del morbido manto, rannicchiandosi.

Era deciso quello sarebbe stato il suo letto.

Derek gli si avvicinò e nella confortante oscurità delle sue palpebre poté immaginare la faccia – ops, il muso – che stava facendo e cosa gli avrebbe detto appena si fosse deciso a ritornare nella sua forma parlante. Una cosa umida gli sfiorò il collo e socchiudendo un occhio incontrò il sfacciato muso del lupastro che lo stava annusando « Potresti lasciare queste pratiche lupesce a domani? »

 _Dio_ era troppo distrutto per poter ragionare sui suoi comportamenti.

Lo sentì lamentarsi – come se fosse una novità – e adagiarsi lungo la sua schiena, il muso poggiato sulla sua spalla, il respiro profondo, tranquillo.

« Sei morto… lo sai? » soffiò, leggero e flebile.

Derek gli strofinò il muso addosso, allungandosi morbidamente a leccargli la guancia.

« Sì, sì, ti dispiace, ho capito » brontolò, strusciando la faccia sul candore del tappeto, magari così si sarebbe cancellato il delicato rosa che gli aveva tinto le guance. « Ma la ramanzina te la becchi comunque, stanne certo » si dimenò fin a finire supino, il grosso lupo scaraventato giù dalla sua schiena « domani però. »

Sbuffò, partecipando di malavoglia alla battaglia interiore che stava imperversando, decidendo alla fine che Derek era morbido, caldo e a portata di mano rispetto ad una coperta e si tuffò col viso nel suo collo, un braccio fra di loro e l’altro lanciato oltre al suo ampio torace.

Il suo tepore, il suo odore lo avvolsero e lo racchiusero in un abbraccio con la zampa con cui Derek l’accolse sul suo cuore e lo strinse a sé, misurando la sua forza in una delicata costrizione.

Sorrise e tramutò la quiete della sua mente nel regno di Morfeo.

 

 

 

 

"Ci abbracceremo amore mio  
Ci abbracceremo in capo al mondo  
in capo al cielo  
Sarà un abbraccio così forte  
che grideranno tutti i pesci del mare.  
Sarà un abbraccio così stretto   
che tutte le stelle   
intorno  
correranno a guardare."  
  
"L'abbraccio", poesia attribuita a Roland Davencourt.

Pubblicata in appendice alla raccolta "Atti d'amore", di Jonathan Font.

 

 

 

 

(1) Si ringrazia Catarella – di conseguenza Camilleri - e l’ossessione di mia madre per qualsivoglia versione di Montalbano. A forza di sentire e/o vedere la serie mi ritrovo a citare il suo ‘di persona personalmente’ ogni tot e, dai, in bocca a Stiles ci sta \o/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na: Quindi siamo arrivati qui... okay, con la prossima tirerò un po' le somme di cosa è successo, magari Derek si decide a perdere qualche pelo e a ridiventare umano (eh, se può...) e ci sarà FLUFF ahhh, quanto mi è mancato! Adoro far squartare, smembrare gente ai miei personaggi, ma la mia anima è fatta per il 40% di fluff e senza non son più io. E poi Stiles e Derek nel canone hanno sofferto abbastanza, grazie.


End file.
